Further Than Feelings
by oth4eva
Summary: Lucas and Peyton have been married for 5 years to other people, secretly harbouring their love for one another, but one fateful night puts all that in jeopardy when a bombshell is revealed that has the potential to blow apart their friendship group and completely devastate the four main people involved.
1. Stay

**Soooo I'm not really sure where this came from, it's been sitting on my laptop for about 5 years & suddenly I just felt the need to post! I don't even know if anyone reads any OTH fanfics or Lucas and Peyton fanfics anymore but if you do then enjoy! Timeline: Lucas married Lindsey in 5x12 and Peyton went on tour with Mia Catalano before returning to Tree Hill with a fiancé!**

 **Further Than Feelings**

 **Stay**

 _Saturday, empty room, filled with people_  
 _It don't mean a thing to_  
 _You and I, holding hands_  
 _Nobody knows, nobody understands_

As soon as she's through the door she knows his eyes are on her. Holding on tighter to her husband's arm she refuses to look at him instead allowing herself to be steered around the room. She's wearing an elegant full length dress and she squeezes her husband's arm every once in a while and laughs at all the right times as he makes jokes and small talk with the people they greet.

It's only later when they've done a round of the room and her husband leaves to mingle by himself that she realises how much of a phony she is. And that is not something that she has ever been, regardless of the hard times, regardless of the tears she has always told the truth and stood up for what was important- for what she believed in. Now though, well, now she didn't even know who she was anymore. Her morals, her strength… she'd lost those around the time her life became confusingly complicated.

Taking a sip from the champagne flute in her hand, she glances at her husband. He's done amazingly well and she's truly proud of him. Her smile falters slightly as it so often does when she thinks about what she's doing to him.

As if on cue a voice makes her simultaneously shiver and jump out of surprise.

'You look beautiful.'

The sentence is whispered, his eyes are sparkling and she's reminded once again of why they're walking this tightrope their lives have become. Coming from his mouth the words felt a thousand times more real and she suddenly resented the fact that her husband had simply given her a nod of approval when she'd stepped out of their en-suite in the dress she was wearing.

'Luke.' She says softly.

'Don't worry; I won't compliment you further.' He grins, 'I know how you get.'

His words hit home. He knows her, he really does. She thinks he always has. She, also, doesn't think they've ever been so close and yet further apart.

'What are you doing?' She asks with a small smile that she can't quite stifle. 'Lucas, you know we shouldn't be-'

'Peyton, we're talking. We're friends.' His throat goes tight at the word and he sees her mouth tighten slightly but she nods all the same,

'Right.'

'Hi Peyt.'

The brunette appears quickly by Lucas' side and she sees his eyes tighten in annoyance; she raises her eyebrow at him slightly and says,

'Hey Linds. How are you?'

'Great.' She beams holding onto her own husband's arm. Lucas smiles at her but Peyton sees the tightness in his mouth, the squint in his eyes and wonders, for perhaps the thousandth time, why they're putting up this charade.

Peyton smiles, 'Clearly not that great Linds, I see you're missing a glass of this fabulous champagne.' She glances at Lucas, 'Shame on you, letting your wife go without a drink.'

Lindsey laughs and Lucas cannot help the smile on his face as her southern accent comes out. Her accent has changed a little over the years but there are still certain things she says in a certain way that brings out her southern roots- something he loves.

'Oh I can't.' Lindsey says with a smile, 'I'm leaving for New York in a few hours.'

'Really?' Peyton answers politely, carefully avoiding eye contact with Lucas, 'That's a shame.'

'Works calling. You know how it is.' Lindsey shrugged with a small smile as Peyton nodded, 'Anyway, I need to leave soon so I'm going to thank your husband for inviting us.'

Peyton couldn't help but cringe slightly at the acknowledgment that she was married as Lindsey breezed away. Lucas shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly and Peyton couldn't help but sigh inwardly. Five years later and he still felt awkward about the whole Lindsey situation.

Lucas and Lindsey's wedding had to be one of the hardest days Peyton had gone through and she'd gone through some dark days in her life. As soon as they were married she'd left town shortly afterwards, going on tour with Mia, and hadn't come back for two years. In which time, she'd gotten engaged. But now, things were different.

Everything was different.

'So Lindsey's going to New York huh?'

'Yeah.' Lucas said quickly, 'For a few days.'

He hesitated slightly and Peyton wondered how their conversation had grown stunted over the years. They'd been so comfortable with each other; they'd teased each other and laughed together. And now, at times like this, it was awkward.

'I was wondering whether-' He hesitated again and his hand went to the back of his neck. She couldn't help but smile at the throwback. 'Do you want to come over?'

He looked almost as nervous as the first time he'd spoken to her and her heart ached with longing. Longing to go back to simpler times when boy liked girl and girl had been too stubborn to see it. If only she could go back she could fix the mess their lives had become. With a sigh her eyes found her husband. He was talking to some big shot producer and she hated how when she looked at him she didn't feel butterflies. She didn't feel anything in particular.

And that killed her.

'It might be late.' She answered softly.

'I'll wait.' He responded and they locked eyes.

If only he'd said that years ago, and meant it, then they wouldn't be in the mess they were in now.

 _I don't care for sunlight_  
 _That only means it's over_  
 _And I'm in no mood for that_

He kisses her lazily, running a hand up her thigh and she shivers at the contact. He pulls her tighter against himself and rests their foreheads together, trying to regulate their breathing as they recover from their activities. He knows he's never felt as close to another person than he is when he does this with Peyton and when he's looking in her eyes, their chests pressed together, her legs encompassing his body he really does wonder why they're not actually together, why they're married to other people and why they're making this so damn hard.

And then he inadvertently catches sight of a picture of him and Lindsey on the bedside cabinet and he realises that there are more people involved in this than just him and Peyton. That they'd be screwing up more people's lives, breaking more hearts and that is not something either of them wants.

Yet they haven't found the courage to completely let each other go.

Peyton's eyes follow his and she sighs, not out of sadness or exasperation. He realises its shame as she brings a shaky hand to her face, covering her eyes.

'Sorry.' He says, manoeuvring himself off of her so he can place the photo face down. She tries to downplay the panic she feels at the loss of contact.

'Luke.' Peyton answers, adjusting the sheet to cover herself and propping herself up on her elbow to look at him, 'I know.'

He nods but can't help feeling guilty. And perhaps the worst thing of all is the fact that he doesn't feel the remorse for his wife but rather the woman he's inadvertently making his mistress.

Because she is so much more than that. She _means_ so much more than that.

He's mesmerised as the sheet slips off her shoulder, she catches it before it drops any lower but with a smile he leans over and tugs it down, before pulling her quickly to settle against him. Her squeal has him laughing. Reaching up he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she looks down at him. He runs his hands down her bare arms and can't help but smile.

'How long do we have?'

The question is said tentatively because he doesn't want to remind her of the world outside the four walls of his bedroom. He's also terrified that she'll just get up and admit she has to go. But she grins and leans down to whisper her reply into his ear.

'All night.'

He grips her hips tightly and groans a little as her bare torso presses against his. At her answer his eyes widen,

'How did you manage that?'

She shrugs nonchalantly and he suddenly doesn't care for the reason as his face splits into a grin. Without warning her back hits the mattress and he's hovering over her, the weight of him comfortingly resting between her legs. Her fingers play with the hair at his neck as she smiles, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

He's grinning again and she's reminded of a younger Lucas. Before she went to LA they ended many a night just like this, in his bed, wrapped up in one another and she missed it. She missed them, terribly.

His tongue brushing past hers, however, makes her mind go blank and her eyes flutter shut. She'll take this, she'll take whatever she can- even if it is just for the night.

 _Stay tonight_  
 _Don't come morning, don't come light_  
 _They may be lies, say it, say that we'll be alright_  
 _If we stay tonight_

His hand makes its way slowly through her curls and she fights the urge to sleep. Her eyes flicker open again and he chuckles, making her head shake slightly as it rests against his chest.

'Go to sleep.' He whispers into her hair.

'No.' She murmurs back, holding onto him tighter and pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

Lucas can't help but smile and pull her even closer to him, his hand moving from her hair to her hand, intertwining their fingers together on his abdomen. The smile slides off his face as he sees her rings, resting on the third finger of her left hand. He has an irrational need to pull them off and throw them into a corner of the room, somewhere they can forget about them and forget about what they signify.

He leans back against the headboard with a sigh and thinks back to the day this all started. It was just under six months ago now. They'd been looking over business at TRIC, studio costs, rentals, turnover and they'd disagreed (naturally) about something.

She'd called him a jackass and he'd smiled at her, a genuine Lucas Scott smile because he'd always loved it when she'd called him out for being an ass. He loved that she challenged him. She also reminded him of a younger, feistier Peyton who fought for what she believed in and stood up for things that mattered.

She'd then laughed and told him to quit being a dick, he'd shook his head and then they'd gone back to work before he'd promptly admitted that he missed her. It was a whispered declaration, a musing that he'd been thinking for some time which had somehow slipped from his lips. He remembered her looking completely confused; she'd mumbled something about how they saw each other several times a week.

He said he didn't mean it like that; he missed what they used to be. He missed _who_ they used to be.

He missed them.

Her throat had gone completely dry and she'd mumbled a few words before shuffling the papers in front of her. Lucas had placed his hand on her thigh to get her attention; they'd locked eyes and suddenly without any thought he leaned forward to kiss her. She had pulled back immediately and nearly slapped him for his audacity but the look in his eyes stopped her.

He looked lost, he looked hurt and he was looking at her as though he still loved her.

And so she pulled him closer and kissed him again. She kissed him until her back met the pool table and he was hovering over her his hands under her shirt and hers tugging at his belt.

They'd slept together that day in a haze of feelings that had always been bigger than themselves. After that they didn't see each other on their own for a month and a half, each feeling too guilty for their moment of indiscretion. And then Peyton had her annual concert at TRIC which they were all invited to. The after party was held at Peyton and Michael's house and all of their closest friends attended, Lindsey went home early with a headache and so Lucas went alone. About an hour into the party Michael announced he was going to have to leave due to work commitments in LA. He kissed Peyton goodbye and got a cab to the airport and all Lucas could understand were the strong feelings of jealousy he felt when he witnessed the kiss. Gradually people left until it was just the two of them. They drank and they laughed and they joked and they weren't quite sure how it happened but somewhere along the way Lucas was pressing her into her plush leather couch, his lips on hers, her fingers in his hair. And since that night they became more than just a mistake, more than a one time thing.

Closing his eyes Lucas didn't truly know how his life had become one big joke. When Peyton had come back to town after the tour she'd gone on with Mia he'd been married and she had a fiancée and they worked hard at building a friendship of sorts. They knew that if they were to both be in the same town they had to get along at least to a civil nature; they had to be around each other for the sake of their friends.

Fast forward three years and they'd perfected the art. None of their friends knew that they did anything but simply tolerate each other. They were tentative friends at most and Nathan, Haley and Brooke had made their peace with that. None of them knew that they were secretly enjoying a lot more of each other's company.

The light bounced off Peyton's rings again and Lucas scowled at the offending items. He didn't know how things had gotten so complicated. He knew they were better than this, he knew that this would end badly for both of them but he didn't know how to stop it.

For the majority of his life he'd wanted Peyton Sawyer and since he'd lost her in that hotel room in LA all those years ago he'd had a hole in his heart that he couldn't fill with anything. Yet since they'd started spending more time together (inappropriate though it was) the hole in his heart was beginning to heal.

He found he was living for the moments he spent with Peyton or at least waiting for the time when they'd be together again.

Looking down at the blonde in his arms he smiled a little, marvelling at her beauty. It was something that he'd always awed about her. He kissed the top of her head absentmindedly and trailed his hand up and down her bare arm.

He knew what this all meant, he wasn't naïve. He was in love with her. He'd never fallen _out_ of love with her.

But they'd both made vows and they couldn't turn their backs on the lives they'd built for themselves, everything was stable and they couldn't rock the boat.

Little did they know that the situation the two had found themselves in was a precarious stack of cards waiting for a breath of wind to send them crashing down.

 _My hands are shaking_  
 _This is a complicated love with me_

'Hey you.'

'Hey B. Baker.' Peyton replied looking up and seeing her best friend walking into her office, a coffee cup in hand.

'How you doin?'

'Pretty good.' Peyton smiled, 'The label is kicking ass. You?'

'Stressed.' Brooke pouted.

'Brooke.' Peyton said with a small smile, 'Every year the opening of your new line goes off without a hitch.'

'I know, but… what if no one _likes_ my new line!' She stressed waving her hand about and Peyton couldn't help but laugh. Brooke scowled at her best friend and Peyton stood up, walking out from behind her desk and joining Brooke on the edge of the pool table, placing her hand over the brunette's.

'Brooke Davis-Baker, when has that ever happened?! It's been nearly a decade, I'm pretty sure you would have gone bankrupt by now if no one liked your clothes.'

'I guess you have a point.' Brooke conceded. 'Anyway, I bought you your personalised dress.'

Peyton rolled her eyes with a smile, 'You didn't have to.'

'It's my party and if I want to make my best friend a pretty dress I will do it.' She said fiercely, her mouth twitching in amusement as Peyton laughed.

'Anyway missy, what happened to you?'

Peyton frowned wondering what on earth Brooke was referring to.

'At Michael's party. You disappeared!'

Peyton cleared her throat quickly and tucked a curl behind her ear, 'I was tired.'

'It was your husband's party!'

'I know.' Peyton sighed, 'I didn't feel well.'

Brooke looked at her friend intently, 'Are you okay?'

'Sure.' Peyton answered far too quickly for Brooke's liking. She raised her eyebrows at her friend,

'It's just I saw you talking to Lucas and-' Peyton felt her cheeks getting hot and prayed her friend wouldn't notice anything. 'I mean- I know how you two get.'

'Brooke, it's been five years.' Peyton said, laughing slightly nervously, 'We're fine.'

'I know. I mean, he has Lindsey and you have Michael. I just wondered.'

Peyton shook her head, 'We were just talking about the music for the upcoming gig at TRIC.'

Brooke nodded her head without a trace of doubt and Peyton wondered when she'd gotten so good at lying to her best friend, the one person who could usually see through her in five seconds flat.

'So, the store opens at 8.00 but I want you there by 7.30 got it?'

Peyton laughed, partly in relief that they'd moved past the conversation of Lucas and partly at the need for Brooke to remind her. 'Need I remind you B, that you've been doing this event for years? I know when I need to be there.'

'Good.' Brooke beamed and stood from the pool table, 'Right, get back to work P Sawyer. I'll see you later!'

She bounded out of the office and Peyton wondered whether she realised that she'd called her by her maiden name.

She wondered whether it was a sign that her best friend still referred to her as that.

 _Keep your eyes closed, I've seen it baby_  
 _I've seen where this goes_

 _Stay tonight_  
 _Don't come morning, don't come light_

'We shouldn't be doing this.'

Even as she said the words she pulled the tie from around his neck and pulled him closer as his lips hit her collarbone. He ignored her words and kept his hands firm on her hips, his lips moving up the column of her throat to reunite with hers, his tongue meeting hers hastily.

'We really shouldn't be doing this.' She said again but this time the statement was more breathless. He smirked against her lips and withdrew slightly, looking at her.

'You want to stop? Say the word babe.'

All she could see was his smirk, his smouldering eyes and the stubble lining his jaw and she thought for perhaps the thousandth time that he was the most attractive man she'd ever seen. He kisses her again and then abruptly pulls away, 'As soon as I saw you an hour ago in this dress.' He squeezes the material at her hips and she pulls him closer, 'I've wanted you alone.'

His voice is low and rough and with a groan of resignation she covers his mouth with her own again. Feeling triumphant he can't help the small chuckle escape his lips.

'Shut up.' She whispers with a roll of her eyes as he presses a small kiss to the side of her mouth. He raises an eyebrow before reuniting their lips in another bruising kiss, one that leaves her feeling slightly dizzy.

Peyton pushes his blazer from his shoulders as he pins her against the wall, one hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist securely.

'Where have you been for the last few weeks?' Lucas asks breathlessly, breaking their contact slightly.

'Around.' Peyton answered with a small smile, 'Why? You miss me?'

'Always.' He responds in a heartbeat, his smile boyish and sexy all at the same time. She can't help but giggle, she wasn't usually that brazen, and his hand cups her cheek as he presses his forehead against hers, revelling in the sound.

He doesn't hear her giggle often.

In truth, she'd pretty much avoided him for the past two weeks. You could say guilt was slowly eating away at her. At least it had been, but as soon as she'd seen Lucas entering with his wife all she'd wanted is for them to be alone.

Blue meets green, she feels like time has stood still and suddenly she's hit with the fact that this is the boy she's been in love with since she was sixteen. The boy she didn't think she'd ever be able to have ever again. She knew she didn't have him in any sense of the word; in fact, legally, they'd never been so far apart.

Emotionally, however, they were being more honest with themselves than they had let themselves be in years.

He kisses her again and she pulls him closer knowing that if this is the only way she can have him then she'll take what she can get because she wants to be selfish with him. She wants it to be simple, to be just him and her, wrapped up in each other. He startles her out of her thoughts when he lifts her up slightly, instinctively she wraps her legs around his waist and his hand falls to her thigh as he closes his eyes with a groan.

He couldn't count how many times they'd done this over the years but she still has the ability to completely take his breath away. It never ceases to amaze him.

Her fingers go to his belt and she undoes it before pulling down his zipper in one fluid motion. Lucas can't help but smirk at her.

'In a hurry?'

She raises her eyebrow at him, slightly incredulously, and he's brought suddenly back to earth with a bump. Of course she's in a hurry; they're in the back of Brooke's boutique at a party, with their other halves standing on the other side of a wall. In answer to his own statement he hastily pushes her panties to one side.

It's her turn to smirk at him and he rolls his eyes with a smile. She clutches at his shoulders tightly when he presses his hips against hers and he stills completely when he enters her, enjoying the feeling of first being with her. Their cheeks are pressed together and his breath in her ear is ragged as she shifts her hips against his and he starts to move.

Holding onto his shoulder tightly she closes her eyes as a moan escapes from her lips. He raises his head slightly from the crook of her neck and marvels at her beauty, her eyes are closed and her lips are parted. He brushes away a curl that falls into her face and her eyes open again. Blue meets green and he can't stop the genuine smile that makes its way onto his face.

He loves her. And he wants to tell her that. But he can't because he knows exactly what will happen, Peyton would freak out and he doesn't know what he would do if he lost her again.

So instead he stills their movements completely and kisses her, his tongue moving languidly with hers. He groans when she rotates her hips against him and feels the smirk on her lips. Without warning he pulls out and pushes back into her forcefully, smirking when she moans appreciatively into his ear and her arm tightens around his shoulders.

The look she gives him makes him grin, cupping her cheek and kissing her as she rolls her hips into his once more. The music from the party thrums through the wall simultaneously urging them on and drowning out the noises that carelessly escape from their lips.

 _They may be lies, but say that we'll be alright_  
 _If we stay tonight_

'What's up with you boytoy?'

He turned quickly at the sound of Brooke's voice and plastered on a smile, 'Oh nothing. Congrats on the line, it's pretty awesome.'

Brooke grinned at Nathan and shifted her weight onto one hip, 'It is isn't it?'

'I know nothing about fashion, but I'd say you did pretty good, Davis-Baker.'

She laughed before saying, 'Have you seen my best friend? She's been MIA for a half hour.'

'Nope.' Nathan replied in what he hoped was a completely noncommittal response.

Brooke frowned but almost instantly got caught up when someone came to congratulate her. Turning away from the brunette Nathan let the frown he'd been previously wearing welcome its way onto his face again. His brow furrowing as he surveyed the back of the shop.

He'd seen Peyton go into the back merely twenty minutes ago. He'd pushed his way through the crowd to go after her, wondering what was wrong until he'd seen a head he very much recognised go through to the back of the shop after her not even a minute later.

He guessed he shouldn't interrupt them, knowing Lucas and Peyton they'd probably had a disagreement about something or another.

But as the minutes went past he grew increasingly more concerned. He didn't quite know what was going on but he was fighting an inner battle in whether to go and see whether they were both alright. In the end he guessed he'd just wait for them to emerge.

In the meantime he kept a close eye on Haley, Lindsey and Michael knowing that if any three of them knew Lucas and Peyton were doing god knows what in the back of the store would not be at all happy.

He took a sip of his drink and surveyed the room until a movement in the back pulled his gaze sharply. Lucas emerged and he was straightening out his tie, Nathan frowned as he watched his brother run his fingers across his lips quickly and drag a hand through his hair before joining the crowd.

Barely five minutes later the girl he'd been looking for appeared and he studied her with interest, taking in the newly applied lipstick, the glow of her cheeks and her slightly mussed hair.

The realisation came seconds later and struck him hard, making his eyes widen, his drink abandoned halfway towards his mouth. To be frank, he'd seen Peyton look like that on several occasions. When they'd been dating he'd been boyishly proud of making her hair all extra curly and her cheeks tinged pink. Lucas' appearance hadn't been much better, either.

He stood on the opposite side of the room and surveyed the two blondes. They acknowledged each other with a small smile as they picked up flutes of champagne and that one look sealed the deal.

The realisation making Nathan's mind go into free fall.

'Peyton!'

Peyton turned at the sound of her best friend's voice.

'There you are! Where the hell have you been?'

Peyton's heart constricted but she let out a nervous chuckle, 'At your party, why… was I meant to be somewhere else?'

Brooke frowned, 'I haven't been able to find you for ages.'

'I stepped out.' Peyton explained, her insides squirming knowing that if Brooke ever found out about what had just occurred in her boutique she would kill her, for more reasons than one. 'It's really hot in here.'

'You do look pretty flustered.' Brooke said, raising a hand to touch her best friend's cheek in concern.

Peyton felt her cheeks burn even more and said, 'I'm fine.'

'Hmm.'

Brooke couldn't help but study her best friend, wondering why Peyton was looking particular shifty. She couldn't meet the brunette's eyes.

'Is there something you're not telling me?'

'No!' Peyton said laughing slightly, 'God, Brooke. What's with the third degree? Go and entertain your guests.'

Brooke looked at her for a second quizzically before doing as her friend had said and mingling into the crowd.

'There you are!'

Closing her eyes she mustered up all the courage she had and turned to face her husband.

'I've been looking for you for forever.' He smiled, 'I got you a drink.'

'Thanks.' Peyton answered, carefully avoiding the unspoken question of where she'd been. Instead she took the glass off her husband and took a measured gulp.

'You look insanely hot by the way.' He smirked at her and she leaned in and kissed him with a muffled thanks against his lips.

All she could think was that Lucas had said she'd looked breath-taking and had promptly brought a red tinge to her cheeks.

Michael had never made her blush. It was a silly thing but these small things kept mounting up and all she could think was that Lucas was different to any other man she'd ever known.

Lucas made her feel things no other man had ever done. And that meant something.

It meant everything.

'So that was pretty successful wasn't it?' Brooke asked and everyone scoffed.

'Pretty? You rocked it Brooke.' Peyton said with a smile and Brooke caught hold of her hand squeezing it before saying,

'So thanks for staying guys, but I think we should probably clean this up tomorrow. It's pretty late.'

'We?' Nathan asked with a frown.

'Yes we.' Julian cut in with a smile, 'There's no way I'm dealing with hungover Brooke and a boutique to clean on my own.'

The group laughed as Brooke hit her husband's chest lightly before he pulled her into his side.

'We should get going Luke.'

Lucas nodded at his wife and started making his rounds in saying goodbye to everyone. Lindsey and Peyton exchanged a few words before she gave her a hug, something which made Peyton want to die inside.

She was a horrible, _horrible_ person.

'Nice necklace by the way.' The brunette said with a smile and Peyton smiled back, inwardly cringing because Lucas had given her that necklace. On her birthday a few weeks ago they'd found time to be alone and he'd produced the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen.

Lindsey moved onto Michael and Peyton's eyes met Lucas'. He tentatively smiled at her and on impulse, it seemed, he pulled her into a hug, cupping the back of her head and whispering, 'Good night Peyt' into her ear. She let him go after the appropriate amount of time (although she really didn't want to) and he sent her a smile and a wink as he and Lindsey made their way out of the boutique.

Nathan who'd been watching the whole scene unfold said quickly, 'Right, we better go too Hales.'

Haley hugged Peyton and Michael then turned to Brooke and Julian. Nathan shook Michael's hand and turned to his best friend.

'Night Nate.' Peyton smiled and wrapped her arms around the younger Scott brother.

'I need to talk to you.' He whispered into her ear and she pulled back slightly looking in his eyes for some kind of inclination as to what he wanted. He shook his head, 'I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch. Night Peyt.'

And she was left wondering what he could possibly want to talk to her about. The frantic way in which her heart was beating suggested that whatever it was wasn't good.

'So what's got you taking me out to lunch Scott?' Peyton teased with a smile. Her heart however was beating a mile a minute.

Nathan sighed and sat back in his chair a little. So far they'd had a nice lunch, they'd caught up with each other but at the back of his mind Nathan knew he was about to ruin it.

'Are you happy Peyt?'

She frowned at the question, 'Is that a trick question?' She said with a laugh.

'I'm serious. You're happy?'

Peyton reached across the table and covered his hand with her own, 'Yes Nathan, I'm happy.'

Somehow over the years she'd found it just as easy to lie to herself as it was to lie to everyone else.

'And you love Michael, right?'

Peyton removed her hand and sat up a little straighter, feeling suddenly nettled.

'What is this?' She asked her tone becoming instantly colder, making Nathan want to get on her good side straight away. However he held his ground.

'Do you love him or not? It's a simple question.'

'He's my husband, of course I do!' Peyton hissed indignantly.

Nathan nodded and looked around before leaning forward, his elbows resting on the table as he built up the courage to say the next few words, 'Then tell me, why are you fucking my brother?'

Peyton blanched her mouth opening in shock and closing again as her eyes widened.

'I- what- I'm not!' She said quickly and Nathan smirked slightly, but it wasn't a traditional Nathan Scott smirk. It was an angry smirk that Peyton had seen many times before.

'Don't lie to me.'

The way he said those four words made Peyton instantly shrink away, feeling like she was a small child being scolded. Feeling as though she's about to burst into tears she stood up quickly, picked up her bag and left the cafe. Nathan sighed, flung a few notes onto the table and followed her a second later.

Nathan scanned the broad walk quickly and spotted her straight away, leaning against a railing. Her shoulders were shaking and he suddenly felt like the biggest ass in the world. Taking a deep breath he walked closer to his friend and turned her around by the shoulders. With a small sob she fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

So, in hindsight, that probably wasn't the best way to bring up something like that.

'Peyt.' He whispered when he felt her calm down a little, 'How long?'

She raised her head and wiped at her eyes. The cold of her wedding band against her cheek brought on another set of tears, 'A couple of months.'

Nathan blew out a breath in surprise, wondering how they all could have possibly missed something so pivotal. 'I'm sorry I ambushed you.'

With his arm still around her shoulders he guided her to a nearby bench and they sat down.

'How did you find out?' She asked softly.

'You and Lucas disappeared at exactly the same time last night. Then I saw you both come out of the back and-well-' He smiled slightly, 'It doesn't take a genius to work it out Peyt.'

'We were stupid.' She said softly, her cheeks reddening. 'Last night was so stupid and reckless.'

'What was the last few months then?'

Peyton closed her eyes painfully, 'I'm in love with him Nathan.'

And that's what he had been waiting for. The surprising fact was that he couldn't honestly say he was a hundred per cent shocked by her admission. Lucas and Peyton had never gotten their happily ever after but they'd never got closure either. They'd both moved on because that's what they had believed the other person had done.

If anything, he wondered how they'd lasted this long because if he was sure of anything it was that Lucas and Peyton would always love each other more than they did anyone else.

'Of course you are.' He sighed and her face crumpled in tears again. He pulled her once again against his chest, brushing a hand through her curls and knowing that this little bombshell had the potential to blow apart their friendship group, let alone completely devastate the four main people involved.

 _Gonna feel it baby_  
 _Oh I don't wanna cry_  
 _I know we'll get to tomorrow and say goodbye_  
 _That's what I'm asking for_  
 _Tonight_

Lucas sat on the bleachers his chin resting on his hands as his knees supported his elbows. Watching the calm of the river he couldn't help but let his mind drift to Peyton, as it so often did. He hadn't seen her since Brooke's party and that was over a week ago.

Truth be told, he missed her.

If he's honest with himself he couldn't remember a time when he _hadn't_ missed her.

Hearing the sound of boots against the tarmac of the court, he swung around quickly, his heart beating nearly out of his chest in anticipation.

He immediately smiled when he saw her, standing up and walking towards her. Without any hesitance he pulled Peyton into a hug and she responded immediately, wrapping her arms tight around him. She breathed in his scent and had to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do.

He pulled away slightly, but still holding onto her, his hands at her hips. As soon as he saw her face up close the smile he was wearing was replaced with a frown.

'What's wrong?' He asked in concern, his hand cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at him. She sniffled slightly and before she could stop them tears spilled from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. Lucas' frown deepened and he used his thumb to wipe them away quickly.

'Nathan knows.'

His eyes widened and he said quickly, 'How?'

'He saw us.' Peyton said, her voice shaking, 'At the party.'

Lucas closed his eyes and inwardly cursed. 'I'll talk to him, Peyt.' He said finally pulling her closer and looking into her eyes, 'Don't worry.'

Peyton pulled away a little and said brokenly, 'I don't think you understand what I'm saying Luke. Nathan knows. We need to stop this.'

His heart constricted in his chest and he stared at her. She stepped backwards and his arms fell to his sides uselessly as she slid out of his grasp.

'Nathan finding out was like a wake-up call.' She continued, folding her arms around herself, 'What have we been _doing_ Lucas?'

'We've been doing what we should have been doing all along.' He whispered and Peyton choked on her next words.

'No, we've been creating a little world for ourselves, an alternate universe in which we can do whatever the hell we want.' She laughed bitterly, 'But this isn't a fairy-tale Lucas. This is reality, you're married and so am I.'

'Don't.' Lucas said quickly, 'Don't do this.'

'We owe it to our marriages to be better people. We owe it to Lindsey and to Michael. We owe it to _ourselves_ to work this out.'

He stepped forward valiantly and cupped her cheeks, 'Fine, we will. I'll leave her Peyton. I'll leave her and we can go away-'

Even as he said the words, more tears spilled from her eyes and she shook her head.

'This is _wrong_.' She said forcefully.

Lucas' heart clenched painfully and he felt panic rise in his chest, his eyes burned and with his hands still on her cheeks he pulled her lips to his. She grasped onto his shirt and pulled him closer, parting her lips to grant his tongue entrance. Taking courage from her enthusiasm he kissed her as though his life depended on it, pulling her closer until his lungs burned with the lack of oxygen.

Pulling away he looked at her again, one look in her eyes showed him that nothing had changed. She'd meant what she'd said, they were over.

This had to end.

'I love you.' He whispered brokenly, cupping her cheek again and she shook her head quickly, choking slightly on a sob.

'I do.' He reiterated, 'I love you Peyton, I promise you, I never stopped.'

And those are the words she'd waited five years for. Turns out they were five years too late.

'And I love you.'

It was barely said above a whisper but he heard the words as they cut deep into his soul.

'But we can't do this anymore.'

Tears that had been burning at the corner of his eyes for the last few minutes spilled from over his lids and he wiped them away furiously. He nodded his head in resignation, knowing that in some completely fucked up way- she was right.

Peyton reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace he'd given her before attempting to give it to him.

'No.' He said vehemently. 'That was a gift.'

She shook her head and opened up his hand before placing the necklace into his palm.

'We need to let each other go Lucas. For good.'

Those were the last words she spoke before tears stopped her from speaking. Instead she simply kissed his cheek one last time and walked off the river court and away from the man she was positive she was going to love forever.

By the time she was halfway home the tears had completely taken over her and she pulled over at the side of the road when she could no longer see. Resting her head against the steering wheel she sat there, overcome with emotion.

Somehow she'd lost Lucas Scott all over again.

He opened the back door and was extremely thankful when he heard the shower; he couldn't deal with Lindsey right now. He rubbed at his eyes furiously and then grabbed his phone quickly, typing out a text to Nathan.

Blind hurt overtook his senses as he sent the text and he threw the phone across the room, opening his palm he looked at the necklace he'd given to Peyton and his eyes burned again. Without any care he threw it aside and put his head in his hands, not even bothering to conceal the tears leaking from his eyes. Unable to face his wife and unwilling to explain his obvious distress he grabbed his basketball and was out of the door in two seconds flat.

A knock on her car door made her jump considerably but half a second later it had opened and upon seeing the darker haired Scott she burst into tears again. Nathan kneeled on the floor next to the car and pulled the blonde into his arms as she sobbed. She clung to him desperately, her face buried in his shirt.

Nathan couldn't help but feel scared out of his mind. He'd gotten a text from Lucas saying simply that Peyton needed him.

All he could deduce from this situation was that the blonde's had ended things. For good.

Shutting off her engine she took a deep breath, taking a quick look in the rear view mirror. Wiping her eyes she knew it was fundamentally useless. She knew her husband would see right past her façade.

Opening the door to their house she prepared herself for what was about to come.

'Peyton!' Her husband rounded the corner and sighed in relief, 'I was getting worried.'

She chuckled, humourlessly and wrapped her arms around him when he got closer. He took a second to hug her back, clearly surprised, and her eyes welled with tears again.

Lucas would have never hesitated; his arms would have been around her instantly. But she mentally shook herself, if she was to finally let Lucas Scott go she had to stop with the comparisons. She was with Michael and she loved him.

'Are you okay?'

'Sure.' Peyton lied with a smile and Michael held her at arm's length studying her. 'I'm fine Michael, honestly.'

His frown dissipated slightly and she took the opportunity to speak, 'I'm sorry. I know I've been distant lately and I don't want to give you any reason to worry.'

He looked slightly confused and she continued, 'I haven't- I feel like I haven't been myself but that's going to change, I promise.'

He smiled, still looking slightly confused, 'You're always the Peyton I know and love.'

And just like that she wondered why the hell she was with this man. This past week she'd been in emotional turmoil, she'd pulled away from him, in fact she'd hardly seen him and he hadn't noticed a thing. Perhaps more saddening was the fact that the Peyton he 'knew and loved' wasn't her at all.

He leaned forward and kissed her. She responded just like she felt she should and her heart fractured into a million pieces.

 _Stay tonight_  
 _Don't come morning, don't come light_  
 _They may be lies but say that we'll be alright_  
 _Say that we're gonna be alright_  
 _Tonight_

Peyton wasn't going to lie and say the next month of their lives was anything but a day by day process. She went to work, she got home, she had dinner with her husband and she did it all again the next day. She avoided Lucas altogether and they honestly hadn't been in the same room since she'd ended things.

She felt it was easier this way. That didn't mean she didn't miss him though because she did. Everyday.

'How do I look?'

She twirled around at the sound of her husband's voice and gave him a genuine smile.

'Handsome as always.' She smiled and he walked towards her to give her a kiss.

'So this meal at Nathan and Haley's is just a casual thing right?'

'Yeah.' She nodded, putting on her ear rings. 'We haven't all been together in a while so they thought it would be nice.'

He made a face and she said, 'What?'

'Is Lucas gonna be there?'

Her heart skipped a beat, 'I assume so, why?'

'Nothing. I never did take to the guy.' He shrugged.

It was true. Lucas and Michael never did get on well. Maybe because Michael knew the history of her and Lucas and Lucas had made it pretty clear he didn't like her husband. She hadn't understood it until they'd started their affair and he'd told her one day when they'd been in bed that he'd been jealous that Michael had the life with Peyton that he'd always wanted.

'Well now's your chance.' She smiled although her heart was beating a mile a minute, 'Just spend some time with him, he's a good guy.'

Michael rolled his eyes slightly but relented, 'For you.'

Buttoning up his shirt Lucas contemplated the last month and a half. They'd been hard. He couldn't say they weren't. He'd got in a routine though, coaching and writing taking up most of his time. Oh, that was another thing. He'd been writing furiously and it was so ironic he couldn't fully comprehend it.

He missed her terribly. More than he even let on to himself but he was learning to deal with it, at least as well as he could.

'Linds!' He called, 'We should get going. Nate said to be there by 7.'

'How do I look?' She asked as she came into the room.

'Good.' He smiled, taking in her outfit quickly as he walked past her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he went.

Lindsey couldn't help but feel deflated, his answer not the one she had been hoping for, at all. If she was honest there had been something off between them for a while now and she'd put off thinking about it because of a deep fear that _she_ was the problem.

'Linds, can you bring the car keys!' Lucas called from the kitchen, 'I left them somewhere in the bedroom.'

She rolled her eyes slightly at her husband and went about searching for them. Pushing aside papers on his desk she dislodged a stack and they fell to the floor, cursing slightly she knelt down and began picking up the files. Something gleamed in the corner of her eye and she frowned, something by their bed, beneath her husbands' bedside cabinet, was shining at her.

She reached out and picked up the item, it dangled between her fingers and her heart went cold as the breath was knocked out of her.

 _Stay tonight_  
 _Don't come morning, don't come light_

'Lucas, Peyton could you get the dessert please?' Haley asked, clearing away the plates from the table.

Nathan inwardly cursed his wife but the two blonde's held face remarkably well and followed Haley's orders. His brother had told him, curtly, about a month ago that they'd stopped seeing each other but Nathan honestly didn't know how they both did it. He knew they loved each other, and so did they apparently, and yet they pushed it aside for the people they'd promised their lives to. Nathan couldn't even fathom the possibility of living with a choice like that.

They didn't speak right away, instead focusing on the task at hand but Lucas couldn't ignore her.

'So, how've you been?' He asked.

Peyton couldn't help but smile slightly, 'You know, dealing.'

Lucas nodded, 'Yeah me too.'

He wanted to say he missed her; he wanted to say he couldn't stop thinking about her but he knew he couldn't. That was what had got them into trouble in the first place so he said nothing. They were saved the awkwardness when Haley swept her way into the room.

Lindsey sat at the table slowing drinking the bottle of wine that sat in front of her, feeling decidedly tipsy by the minute. She'd watched her husband and his blonde ex-girlfriend surreptitiously throughout the dinner and had no doubt as to what had been happening right in front of her eyes. They never looked at each other at the same time but when Peyton was talking her husband hung onto her every word, mirroring her smile with one of his own. Looking at her like she was the only girl in the world.

So Lindsey decided to stifle her feelings with some wine and now she was angry and a little drunk. Not a great combination.

 _They may be lies but say that we'll be alright_  
 _Say that we're gonna be alright_  
 _Tonight_

Sitting in the living room Lindsey scanned the room. Brooke and Peyton were on the opposite couch laughing about something or another. Nathan, Julian and Michael were standing near the sofa chatting and Lucas and Haley were standing close to her laughing. She smiled at the sight of her husband and his best friend before her eyes hit the blonde on the sofa. Acid filled her mouth and she felt like she was going to throw up. Instead she downed her glass of wine and dug into her purse for the offending item.

She hesitated slightly but the final nail in the coffin was when she saw her husband give Peyton a small smile, a smile she returned over Brooke's shoulder.

'Lucas.'

'Yeah, babe?' He said, turning to his wife. The term of endearment passing his lips made him cringe inwardly but he smiled all the same.

'How long have you been sleeping with Peyton?'

The room went deadly silent and everyone turned to Lucas. She knew she was slightly drunk and she didn't have a lot of evidence but the look on his face confirmed all of her worst fears. His eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly but before he could say anything his eyes had flickered to the woman in question. She was sitting there next to Brooke completely speechless, the glass in her hand halfway raised to take a sip. Her eyes met his and all he could see was pain and complete mortification.

'Are you _fucking_ kidding me?'

Haley's voice was the one that rang out.

'Hales.' Nathan said warningly, walking over to his wife and placing a hand on her arm.

'Is it true?' Her eyes flickered from both Lucas to Peyton and Lucas let out a breath. With his eyes on Peyton he sent her a silent apology before murmuring, 'Yes.'

' _What_?!'

Everyone's eyes flickered to Michael as he stepped forward, his eyes on his wife.

'Is this some sort of joke?'

Peyton stood, 'Michael, please.'

His face contorted and he grabbed Peyton's arm roughly. In an instant Lucas was by her side and had pushed Michael away saying, 'Get your hands off her.'

'You fucking bastard.' Michael hissed, giving Lucas a shove away from his wife.

Nathan and Julian were between the two in an instant, keeping them away from each other.

Lindsey walked over to Peyton and the blonde stood her ground fiercely waiting for the slap she knew was going to come, instead Lindsey held out something and said, 'Your necklace Peyton. I found it in our bedroom.'

With one disgusted look at the both of them she walked out of the room and Brooke's eyes flickered to her best friend. Peyton caught her friend's gaze for a second but saw nothing but surprise and disappointment and so looked back to Lucas. All he wanted to do was remove her from the mess he'd caused, all he wanted to do was get out of here and head away; just the two of them.

'What is wrong with you both?' Haley asked exasperatedly and Peyton recoiled slightly from her words, 'Will you never learn?'

'Hales.' Lucas started but she cut in front of him.

'I cannot believe you've done this.'

'Hales.' Nathan said again placing a hand on his wife's arm.

'No Nathan.' She said shrugging him off and walking in the direction Lindsey had gone in, she stopped at the door and looked back at the two of them in contempt, 'You both disgust me.'

Her departure was met with a deathly silence. Lucas looked back to Peyton and saw she looked on the verge of breaking down. He took a step forward but Michael stepped in front of him,

'Don't you fucking dare.'

'Michael.' Peyton said desperately, placing a hand on her husband's arm. He shrugged her off in disgust and stormed out of the house. Peyton followed after him without a backward glance at Lucas.

A minute later they heard the front door slam and Lucas felt his knees go weak. Nathan looked at him as he sank down onto the couch, his head going into his hands. Sighing, the younger brother couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

'Luke.'

He raised his head and Brooke Davis stood in front of him. All of a sudden her hand was against his cheek, the crack resounding through the room. Julian stepped forward and grabbed his wife but she said in disgust,

'That's for fucking up my best friend's life, once again. I hope you're happy with yourself.'

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **I apologise if anyone doesn't agree with the theme, I don't advocate cheating on husbands/wives either but the muse has a mind of its own and does what it wants!**

 **Alsooo this is going to be a 2/3 parter story so there's more to come...**


	2. Aftermath

**THE AFTERMATH**

 _Steal my heart and hold my tongue_  
 _I feel my time, my time has come_  
 _Let me in, unlock the door_  
 _I've never felt this way before_

That evening marked the beginning of the end to two marriages in Tree Hill.

Surveying the emptier house Peyton drew her jumper around herself tightly thinking about everything that had transpired in the last week. Michael had, understandably, been furious. They'd fought, she'd said that what her and Lucas had was over, he recognised that she was lying through her teeth. Her and Lucas' affair might be over but the feelings they not so secretly harboured for each-other remained.

He'd stopped yelling in the early hours of the morning and asked a simple question; was there ever going to be a day when he wasn't sharing her with Lucas Scott?

She'd hesitated and he'd gotten his answer. She'd cried but he took off his ring there and then and said that their marriage was over.

He'd moved out a few days later, moving to Los Angeles and out of her life as though the last five years hadn't happened at all. The only contact they'd had was to set up a meeting to discuss their divorce.

Surveying the house she didn't expect it to feel this completely empty.

Lucas' predicament was as bad, he had broken yet another girl's heart and the worst thing was that they both should have seen it coming. Lindsey cried, he apologised, she threw things and they hit him. But he kept his ground insisting that he and Peyton had finished their affair.

She'd scoffed and threw the two books he'd written across the room at him, yelling about how just because they'd finished their physical relationship didn't mean their emotional connection was over. He guessed the books he'd written had been thrown at him to show how he simply couldn't let go.

He didn't need the words he'd written to show him that.

She'd yelled, she'd cried, he'd apologised but when the sun was rising she asked a simple question: Will you ever love me as much as Peyton Sawyer?

He didn't answer. And the silence spoke volumes.

She started crying again and threw her rings down onto his desk storming out of the house without taking a backward glance.

That was a week ago. She'd come back the next day and packed up some temporary things stating that she was moving back to New York and she'd be in touch about the proceedings for a divorce.

He'd told her he was truly sorry and that the last thing he'd wanted to do was hurt her and her eyes had filled with tears when she told him she shouldn't have married him in the first place because even on their wedding day she'd doubted whether his heart truly lay with her.

And here he was in a hauntingly empty house pondering how Peyton was doing. He wanted to see her but he didn't know what was going on with her and Michael. He also had no friends to speak of at the moment, Haley and Brooke hadn't spoken to him. He knew Nathan would listen and be impartial but he couldn't call his brother yet.

He just couldn't.

 _And the wheels just keep on turning_  
 _The drummer begins to drum_

Brooke stood in her store, sketching furiously. The door to her shop jangled as someone came in and she looked up quickly. Seeing Nathan she scowled at him then went back to work.

'Sorry Brooke, didn't know I was such an unwanted visitor.' He chuckles lightly.

'I thought-' Brooke mumbled, 'Never mind.'

Nathan nodded and finished the sentence for her, 'You thought I was Peyton?'

Brooke's frown deepened and Nathan sighed, leaning against the counter, 'Haven't you spoken to her after everything blew up last week?'

'Have you?' Brooke challenged and Nathan held his hands up defensively.

'Yes, I have actually.' She frowned at him again and he sighed, choosing his words carefully, 'I found out about them about a month ago.'

Brooke's jaw dropped and she swatted Nathan's arm with her clipboard, 'Why the _heck_ didn't you tell me?'

'For this very reason!' Nathan defended, 'You've completely frozen out your best friend!'

'They can't do this Nathan. They can't go around hurting people like this just because they're both too damn stubborn to have got their acts together years ago.'

'I agree.' Nathan said reassuringly, 'I've said as much to both Lucas and Peyton. And trust me you cannot possibly hate Peyton more than she has hated herself these past few months.'

Brooke's eyes watered a little, 'I don't hate her, she's my best friend.' She swallowed heavily, 'I love her. I wish she'd stop putting herself through this. I wish Lucas would stop putting her through this.'

'They love each other Brooke.' Nathan shrugged. 'I don't think they've ever worked out how to let go.'

'Then why don't they just get it together!' She said loudly, 'I would be the first one on board if they just got back together properly and cut out all the sneaking around, we're not in high school anymore!'

Nathan sighed and leaned once more against the counter, 'I know. I don't think we'll ever be able to understand why it's so hard for them to forgive and let go. But they didn't _want_ to hurt anyone. They don't _want_ to feel this way about each other. But they _do_ , I guess they always have done. I suppose we should cut them a little slack.'

'I don't know what you're getting at here Nate.'

'We've had it relatively easy with love Brooke.' Again she raised her eyebrow and he lamented slightly with a smile, 'With a few bumps along the way of course, but in the end we married the people we loved beyond anyone else. They didn't. And we can't imagine how that feels, can you imagine being without Julian? Or worse knowing you'd had a shot, had blown it and were now with other people but the feelings you had hadn't gone away?'

Brooke's shoulder slumped slightly and she said, 'I know. Believe me I knew Lucas was still in love with Peyton before he even married Lindsey. I don't think he has ever not been in love with her and I know Peyton is the same. I just wish they'd gone about it a different way. I wish they'd been grown up about it instead of resorting to a sordid affair.'

'I'm sure no one will agree more than Lucas and Peyton themselves.' Nathan agreed and placed a hand over Brooke's, 'But don't cut out your best friend over an issue of morality. She's done wrong but she's not a bad person, you and I both know that. She doesn't deserve your silence. Michael's perhaps, but not yours.'

 _I don't know which way I'm going_  
 _I don't know which way I've come_

Walking up to Peyton's front door she took a deep breath before opening it, like she had for years now. Stepping through the door she was shocked to find that the house looked relatively empty, she cringed slightly upon realising that Michael had most definitely moved out.

Music drifted from upstairs and she wasn't at all surprised to recognise the soundtrack. The Cure, of course.

She started up the stairs and rounded the corner of the master bedroom to find it completely covered in sheets; Peyton was standing by the far wall painting.

Seeing her best friend Brooke couldn't help but smile softly. The only way Peyton knew how to cope with monumental moments was by music and art. Apparently she was using both to heal.

'P Sawyer.' She said quietly.

Peyton span round and visibly jumped, upon seeing her best friend she couldn't help but smile. As they locked eyes however the smile was replaced with a sheepish, ashamed look and she turned to carry on painting. Brooke surveys the room and sees the empty wardrobe which she knew was Michael's, on the top of the chest of drawers are three rings.

She closed her eyes in regret when she realises they were Peyton and Michael's wedding rings as well as Peyton's engagement ring.

'Michael moved out huh?'

Peyton's shoulders visibly slumped and Brooke didn't miss the despair that radiated from her best friend. Her heart tore in two as Peyton wiped at her eyes furiously and in a second Brooke was across the room and gathering her friend into her arms.

'I need you Brooke.' Peyton said into her friend's shoulder and Brooke closed her eyes with regret. Nathan was right, what Lucas and Peyton had done was thoughtless and wrong but they weren't bad people. And since it had come out everyone had turned their backs on them. She didn't understand what her friend had done and she was definitely going to have stern words with her but right now, all she saw was someone she loved in need of her best friend.

'I know.' Brooke said quietly into her friend's hair, holding her tighter, 'I'm here now.'

 _Hold my head inside your hands_  
 _I need someone who understands_  
 _I need someone, someone who hears_  
 _For you, I've waited all these years_

'Can I ask you something?' Brooke asked and Peyton looked up from painting. Brooke was sitting on her bed and Peyton had resumed painting. She knew at some point her friend would want to ask her about the last few months.

'Sure.' She answered with trepidation.

'Why did you lie to me?' Brooke asked warily, 'When you and Luke were sneaking around, you must have lied so many times about where you were and what you were doing and- it must have been excuse after excuse. Just… why couldn't you tell me?'

Peyton sighed and put down her paintbrush before settling herself down on the bed next to Brooke,

'I was ashamed.' She said finally, quietly, not meeting the brunette's eyes. 'I knew exactly what you would have said Brooke. I knew and I wanted to live in a world where I could pretend it wasn't wrong, where I could pretend that us being together was exactly how it should have been. I was burying it all.'

Brooke nodded, 'I would have supported you P.'

Peyton raised her eyebrows at this, 'Oh come on Brooke. You would have hated me.'

'Hates a strong word.' Brooke frowned but relented slightly, 'I would have been mad, yes, disappointed, yes, but I don't see how you managed to lie for months especially to me.'

Peyton sighed, 'I was selfish. I put Lucas first. I put myself and what I wanted first. There is no one else I wanted to tell more than you B Baker. But I didn't want you thinking less of me and you have to admit you would have.'

'Sure, I would have been disappointed.' Brooke nodded, 'But only because you're worth more than that. You're worth more than a sordid affair.'

Peyton winced slightly at her words, 'Even if it's with the boy you love.'

'Especially then!' Brooke exclaimed, 'You deserve more than a few one night stands and secret meetings thrown together Peyton. You deserve a life and a family.'

Peyton's eyes watered. 'I wasn't happy Brooke. And I know I should have figured that out without Lucas's help but I wasn't happy with Michael. I fell for him because I was hurting and he was the exact opposite of all of my previous boyfriends. But I wasn't in love with him Brooke. I wasn't happy.'

Brooke grasped her hand, 'I wish you'd told me all of this instead of falling into Lucas Scott's arms.'

'Believe me, so do I.' Peyton ran a hand through her hair, 'Even after everything that has happened, nothing's changed between us.'

'We're not talking.' Peyton sighed, 'We're not doing anything. We're over.'

'Oh P Sawyer if the surprise of the last few weeks has taught me anything it's the fact that the two of you are never over.' Brooke rasped, 'I don't think you'll ever be truly over.'

* * *

'Brooke.' Lucas said, surprised as she barged into his kitchen. She ignored him and went to fridge. She poured herself a drink and stood with her back to him.

'Brooke.' He said again, softly this time.

'I'm mad at you.' She said turning to face him and he sighed, closing his book and looking at his former girlfriend.

'Can you blame me?' She said, her voice rising an octave. 'You fuck up my best friend's life once again and I'm just expected to stand there and let it happen.'

Lucas winced at her words. 'I wouldn't have expected you to. I know Brooke, I know what I've done.'

This conversation was not going the way she wanted it to. She wanted him to defend himself so she could rip him to pieces but he wasn't. He was being completely cooperative and she hated it.

'You're such an ass.'

I am.' Lucas agreed, 'I haven't been the best version of myself.'

'No and you've made Peyton into someone she has been trying to get away from since high school. She has never wanted to be the other woman Lucas, you know that. She's too strong for that. She's too good for that. But you made her that once again.'

'I know.' Lucas replied softly. 'And I regret it. I regret what this has done to Peyton.'

'You don't regret starting it? You kissed her first Lucas. She told me. You kissed her. If you hadn't have done that she'd probably still be with Michael and Lindsey would be here.'

'I'm not sure that's entirely true.' Lucas disagreed, wondering for a second whether that meant Peyton and Michael weren't together anymore before carrying on. 'Yes I initiated it all but honestly if I hadn't I'm not sure Peyton would still be with Michael and I'm not a hundred percent sure Lindsey would be here either.'

Brooke's eyes widened and he elaborated before she could yell at him. 'I regret the sneaking around, I regret the lies and I regret the cheating but I do not regret realising I'm in love with someone who isn't my wife, I do not regret falling in love with Peyton all over again.'

'Will you ever realise that without cheating on your current girlfriend?' She asked scathingly.

'You're entitled to be mad at me Brooke. You're entitled to be protective over Peyton but at the end of the day this wasn't a sordid affair. This wasn't me screwing around with Peyton completely devoid of any sort of feelings. This was us loving each other and expressing it inappropriately.'

'And what do you expect to happen now then?'

'I don't know. I was kinda hoping I could rely on Peyton's best friend for a bit of inside knowledge.' He smirked at her and she relented with a sigh, flopping down in the chair opposite him.

'She's a mess.' Brooke said, giving him glare.

Lucas nodded, grimacing slightly.

'But she'll be fine. It's not like she's a stranger to heartache.' Brooke threw him another glare and he rolled his eyes slightly.

'I just want to know… I need to know whether she still- do you think she-' He sighed.

'Does she still love you?' Brooke asked and he nodded.

'Unfortunately for her I think she always has.'

Lucas nodded and couldn't stop the small smile on his lips.

'Hey!' Brooke said, diminishing his smile, 'That does not mean that's an invitation to jump in and take over her heart all over again okay?'

'Okay?' Lucas said confusedly.

Brooke stared at him for a minute before saying, 'I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the complete truth here.'

He nodded and she elaborated, 'Do you want to be with Peyton?'

'Yes.' He said quickly.

'Without any drama, without the sneaking around. A couple, together forever. All that crap.'

He chuckled at her eloquence, 'Yes.'

'Do you see a future?'

'Honestly, I've wanted that for a long time Brooke.'

Brooke let herself smile for a second at his words before frowning again. 'Right well leave her alone.'

'What?'

'Leave her alone. Let her heal. Let her throw herself into work and become someone she is proud to be again. Let her spread her wings and let her move on past all this drama. And then you pursue her. And I mean it Lucas, give her the world. Give her everything you have to give because if you mess this up again I swear to god I will hunt you down.'

Lucas swallowed thickly but nodded all the same. 'She deserves a life Lucas, a family. And if you can't give her that you need to let her go because I'm not sure how much more of this she can deal with.'

* * *

Opening the door Lucas was surprised to see Haley on the other side. They hadn't spoken in two weeks and that was a record for them. The last time they hadn't spoken in that long was when they were thirteen and Lucas had accidentally ripped her poncho.

He stood aside to let his best friend into the house and she breezed past him without a word. He looked at her for a second and then said,

'Drink?'

She nodded mutedly and they made their way into the kitchen. She sat at the wooden table and watched him as he went about making their drinks. They didn't say a word until Lucas had sat down at the table and she'd took a sip of her drink.

'I've missed you.' Lucas said honestly and Haley couldn't stop her small smile.

'Lucas.' She sighed and he followed suit, closing his eyes slightly.

'Look, Hales- I know I did wrong. I know that. I don't need you to rip me to pieces.'

'I wasn't going to.' Haley said, affronted but he raised his eyebrows at her and she said, 'Okay well maybe a little.'

He smiled and she took the chance to study her best friend. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked a little thinner. He didn't look great and she grimaced slightly before placing her hand on his,

'How you doin' buddy?'

'Well that's a loaded question.' Lucas chuckled slightly, 'I'm okay.'

'I know Lindsey leaving must have been hard on you.'

Lucas chuckled again quietly. Yes, Lindsey leaving him had hurt him, he would admit. Losing Peyton for what felt like the thousandth time cut him deeper, however. He didn't know where they stood but somehow he couldn't really see them getting back to how they used to be.

And that killed him.

Deciding that Haley probably wouldn't want to hear the truth about how he felt he deflected the question completely, 'I'm writing again.'

Haley's eyebrows rose in surprise, 'Well that's good.'

'Yeah I think so. I mean after The Comet I haven't really written anything substantial.'

Haley nodded but couldn't help the question that spilled from her lips, 'Why did you do it Lucas? I'm so mad with you, I don't understand, was it just sex?'

Lucas chuckled bitterly, 'You think I'd throw my marriage away for some meaningless sex? Appearances aren't all they seem Hales.'

'Don't give me that crap, you were happy.'

He shook his head with a bitter smile and stood up, picking up their mugs and taking them to the counter, hoping that Haley would stop talking.

She didn't.

'This isn't high school Lucas. You and Peyton can't keep pulling this crap, she loves Michael and you love Lindsey. That's the way it's supposed to be.'

Something inside Lucas snapped and he slammed the mugs down onto the counter, making Haley jump at the noise.

'If that's the way it's meant to be then how come ever since I've been with Peyton I feel more alive, I feel more of everything. I feel more than I felt when I was nineteen years old and proposing to her like a fool, if that's even possible. You think I'd just be able to have meaningless sex with Peyton? Come on Haley, use your head. I'm in love with her!'

She looked surprised but Lucas was sick of people telling him how to feel. He was sick of the lie he'd been telling for far too long.

'I never fell out of love with her. Proposing to Lindsey was a last ditch attempt at burying my feelings once and for all. But it shouldn't have happened.'

Haley opened her mouth in shock before shaking her head, 'Don't tell me you never loved Lindsey.'

'I'm not saying that. I _did_ love her and I _was_ happy.' He sighed, 'But she didn't make me feel like I feel when I'm with Peyton. I'm not in love with her, Haley.'

Haley stayed silent for a second before saying, 'And what do you expect now huh? To drive off into the sunset with Peyton? To live happily ever after?'

'I don't know what will happen.' Lucas admitted, 'I don't know anything, all I know is that I'm glad I'm not living a lie anymore.'

Haley stared at her friend for a second before saying, 'So you don't regret your affair? You don't regret breaking Lindsey and Michael's hearts?'

'I wish they hadn't got hurt, of course. But no, I don't regret it because for once in so many years I'm finally admitting how I feel and yeah, things are pretty crap right now but there's something to be said for not having the weight of my feelings resting on my shoulders anymore. You don't have to accept it Haley, I don't care. That is how I feel. Now do I still have a best friend or not?'

And just like that she couldn't help but let it go. Nathan had been right. He'd told her a couple of nights ago that he already knew about Lucas and Peyton's affair and she had been furious. When she'd finally calmed down he had some wise words to say and she honestly let go a little. She hadn't wanted to listen to him but when she thought back at things throughout the years she realised she'd been naïve. Hell, she'd thought Lucas was making a mistake just before he married Lindsey because she believed he still loved Peyton and it turned out that she was dead on.

In a way she felt bad for sweeping Lucas and Peyton's feelings completely under the carpet. If she was honest with herself she knew the two shared something deep but with it they always seemed to bring drama and was it wrong of her to just want a sense of normality. For them all to be friends with drama free lives.

She realised that in wanting that they'd all ignored Lucas and Peyton's true feelings, she sighed and wondered how miserable the two had really been for the last five years.

'Of course you do.'

* * *

Throwing the dish cloth over his shoulder he walked over to the door, opening it and gaping at the person on the other side.

'Mom?' He said, completely surprised, 'What are you doing here?'

'It's wonderful to see you too Lucas.'

For the first time in three weeks he let out a laugh and ushered his mother through the door, taking her suitcase from her and placing it down when he shut the door. He turned around and almost immediately his mother had wrapped her arms tightly around him. He closed his eyes and held on tightly. Until this moment he hadn't known how much he'd needed his mom, there was something about a mother's hug- something so comforting and reassuring.

Karen let go and held him at arm's length, 'My boy.' She whispered, she pressed her palm against his cheek momentarily before letting go of him to make tea. Letting Karen get reacquainted with her kitchen Lucas sat at the table. Minutes of small talk later Karen placed a mug in front of him before sitting opposite him at the table.

'Not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here?'

Karen raised an eyebrow, 'I thought it would be obvious. With everything you've had going on- I thought you might need me.'

Lucas smiled with a nod, 'I've missed you ma.'

Karen echoed her son's smile and reiterated his words. They took sips of their drinks and Lucas' insides tightened a little when he realised his mother would definitely want to know what happened between him and Lindsey. He'd called her a week ago to tell her he was getting divorced, when she'd asked why he'd told her he didn't want to talk about it.

He guessed that answer gave her no choice but to come and see him.

'Are you ready to talk about it yet?' Karen enquired softly.

Lucas rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair before saying honestly. 'You're not going to like it.'

Karen frowned, wondering what he was talking about. 'Lucas I'm your mother, you can tell me anything.'

Lucas pursed his lips slightly, trying to think of the right words, he was a writer it should have been easy. But it wasn't. He didn't want his mother to be judgemental and he didn't want her to be disappointed in him. He also didn't want her to judge Peyton either.

'I cheated on Lindsey.'

And those were the last words she ever thought would have left her sons mouth. She sat, rigid, in her chair waiting for the words to sink in.

'What?' Her voice was a harsh whisper and he figured he should get the rest out before she started to digest the information.

'I had an affair with Peyton.' He said softly and he watched his mother carefully. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'Lucas.' His name fell from her lips in a whisper, but it was filled with the kind of disappointment he'd been afraid of.

The silence stretched on uncomfortably. Karen didn't know what to say. She was shocked but at the same time, not really and that almost shocked her more. There was a time many years ago when she thought Lucas and Peyton would end up together, hell she gave Lucas Keith's ring to propose with. But then Lucas had gotten married and so had Peyton and she'd thought whatever they had was over.

Apparently she'd been very wrong.

'What were you thinking?' She asked and her voice echoed frustration.

He sighed, thinking about his possible options. He could say he hadn't been thinking, he could say it had been a mistake; he could say that it was over. But none of those things were the truth. And he finally had gotten to a point in his life where he was able to say how he was truly feeling.

He wanted a fresh start. He figured the only way to get one would be to be completely honest from here on out.

'I never fell out of love with Peyton.'

Karen's eyes widened as she digested the information, 'Then why on earth did you marry another woman?'

Lucas pressed his fingers to his temple, feeling the beginning of a headache, 'Because I was sick of being in love with her. Because she came back and messed everything up and- she couldn't just waltz into my life as she pleased and turn it upside down. She couldn't just walk into my life after saying no and have me questioning everything. It was always complicated and I just wanted a fresh start. Lindsey was dependable and comfortable and-'

'Those are not sufficient reasons to get married Lucas Scott.' The sharpness of her voice made his hair stand on end slightly.

'I know that.' He responded irritatedly. 'I know. I know it was wrong, I know it shouldn't have happened and I'm not trying to justify it but I've spent half of my life in love with Peyton and I don't know how to turn it off, I don't know how to stop it!'

'Why didn't you say anything before you got married?' Karen asked exasperatedly, 'Why did you even propose?'

Lucas closed his eyes and rested his elbows on the table,

'I did love Lindsey, Ma.' He said quickly and firmly, 'She wanted to marry me and I didn't want to lose her. She'd always been there for me and I for her. I never wanted to hurt her.'

'So instead you threw five years down the drain by having an affair?' Karen asked scathingly.

'I didn't plan it.' Lucas said between clenched teeth, 'It just happened.'

They were silent for a minute until she asked, 'How long has this been going on for?'

His cheeks went a little red as he mumbled, 'A few months.'

Karen sighed again, 'And neither you nor Peyton thought it would be better to end it before people got hurt?'

'Of course we did.' Lucas responded hotly. 'And don't blame Peyton okay. This was _my_ fault; I was the one that couldn't keep my feelings to myself. I was the one that started this.'

Karen sat there for a moment digesting the information before saying, 'So then what stopped this double life you seem to have been leading?'

'Lindsey found out.'

He decided to leave out the detail of her outing it in front of all of their closest friends and the consequent drama that followed.

'And she left you?'

Lucas nodded before expanding, 'She asked me whether I was ever not going to be in love with Peyton… I didn't have an answer.'

Karen folded her arms across herself and said, 'What about Peyton's husband? Michael?'

'I'm not sure.' Lucas said, looking at his mom and wondering whether she knew something he didn't. 'We haven't spoken since it all came out, it's too raw.'

'Oh Lucas.' Karen sighed. 'I just don't understand it. The last time I was here everyone seemed blissful. You and Lindsey were fine and Peyton and Michael were doing well. Everyone seemed content and… just happy.'

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her, 'I was happy because Peyton and I were together, however wrong and secret it was, we were finally admitting feelings that had long since been buried.'

Karen stared at her son. Her mind whirring a mile a minute but strangely unable to actually form a coherent thought. She felt bad for Lindsey (she was a lovely girl and didn't deserve this), she felt bad for Michael but she also felt bad for Lucas and Peyton themselves. She knew what it was like to be without the person you love. They hadn't gone about things in the right way (at all) but she could honestly understand why they were drawn to each other.

'I'm sorry.' Lucas said finally after a few minutes of silence, 'I never meant to hurt anyone.'

'I know.' Karen answered, 'I'm glad you told me.'

And they left it at that.

 _For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come_  
 _Until my day, my day is done_  
 _And say you'll come and set me free_  
 _Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

Walking up the path to the big beachside house Karen gathered her wits about her and knocked. She hadn't told Lucas what she was doing today, he was coaching and she took her opportunity. The door opened a minute later and she looked at the woman in front of her.

'Karen.' Peyton said, her eyes widening at the sight of Lucas' mother.

'Hey honey.' Karen said warmly and without any hesitance Peyton hugged the older woman. Karen smiled, however much she disagreed with Lucas and Peyton's indiscretions she was very fond of Peyton. Over the years they'd gotten pretty close and exchanged emails every now and again.

They broke apart and Karen shut the door behind her.

'I'm sorry.' Peyton found herself saying, brushing a hand through her hair, 'If I'd known you were coming I'd have cleaned myself up a bit.'

Karen smiled warmly and shook her head. They walked into Peyton's kitchen and she promptly flicked the kettle on before opening the cupboard and getting out two mugs. Karen meanwhile took the time to study the blonde. She was wearing an overly big sweatshirt, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, stray strands falling either side of her face and she looked tired. Too tired. Peyton turned around and opened the fridge to get out the milk and Karen noticed the name on the back of the jersey, she couldn't help but smile inadvertently.

Scott. The number on the back wasn't Nathan's either. It was the number 3; Lucas' jersey.

Peyton placed her tea in front of her and took a seat opposite her at the breakfast bar.

'How're you doing?'

'I'm- okay.' Peyton said, with all the truthfulness she could muster. She didn't know how much Lucas had told Karen and she suddenly felt acutely embarrassed. Testing the waters she said softly, 'Doing well enough for someone getting divorced at twenty seven.'

'I heard.' Karen nodded. 'Divorces are going round at the moment.'

The subject was touched upon lightly and for a second she felt her heart jump. Did this mean Lucas was also going through a divorce?

'I'm sorry Karen.'

At that the older woman couldn't help but chuckle, 'Whatever for, dear?'

'For ruining Lucas' marriage as well as my own.'

Karen smiled softly and placed a hand over the blonde's, 'You don't need to apologise to _me_ , Peyton.'

She took a quick look around at the emptiness of the place and sighed, 'I think you both have come back to earth with a bit of a bump.'

Peyton nodded, swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat. 'I don't know how it got so out of hand.' She said quickly, eyes watering slightly, 'I never wanted to be this person. I didn't want to see anyone get hurt. I just-'

Her voice trembled and she closed her eyes as Karen gripped her hand a little tighter, 'I didn't come here for an explanation Peyton, I came to see how you were doing. I was worried about you.'

Peyton's eyes watered once again, 'I'm worried about Lindsey. I know that seems ironic considering the circumstances but I- over the years we'd become friends and-' Peyton sighed, 'I didn't want to hurt her.'

Karen nodded again, 'I think she knows that.'

'You've spoken to her?'

'I have.' Karen nodded once more, thinking back to the telephone conversation she'd had with the girl in question just that morning, 'She'll be okay in the long run Peyton. And she understands, probably more than she should.'

Peyton nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat before Karen squeezed her hand again, 'But I did say I was worried about _you_.'

'You don't need to worry about me.' Peyton insisted, 'I'll pick myself up again.'

'I know you will.' Karen said confidently. 'You always do.'

Peyton smiled at the mother of the man who was always going to have her heart. Karen smiled warmly back at her and then her eyes caught the boxes on the sides; she frowned slightly and gave Peyton a questioning glance.

'I'm planning to move to LA for a while.' Peyton said, cautiously.

Karen looked at her, surprised, 'Why?'

'John, the executive of the label I used to work for, has a few artists out there that he wants me to check out. I was going out there anyway but-well… with everything that's happened I'm extending my trip.'

Karen nodded carefully understanding the blonde's actions for exactly what they were. Her son had said countless times that when things got hard between them specifically the blonde tended to run away and somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that she was doing the exact same thing.

But who was she to judge? Maybe it would be good for her.

'It'll be good to get some distance.' Peyton continued.

Somehow Karen knew that however much distance was between her son and this woman somehow they'd find each other again. They'd proved it again and again. Maybe in order to find each other again they somehow had to let go a little.

With that in mind she congratulated Peyton and they talked more about LA, about Lily and Andy as well as Jamie and Lydia. Karen left over an hour and a half later; she hugged the blonde at the door and told her everything was going to be okay. Peyton held her just a little tighter after that and Karen made her way out of the door, Peyton's voice making her turn around again.

'Don't be too hard on Lucas will you?' Peyton said cautiously, her eyes falling slightly. 'It takes two to- well you know. It was me as much as it was him.'

Peyton's eyes met Karen's and the older women smiled and nodded before walking down the drive.

Yes, Lucas and Peyton would definitely find each other again and when that time came she was in no doubt that they'd ever let go.

A week later Peyton moved temporarily to Los Angeles. When Lucas found out he couldn't honestly blame her, they hadn't spoken and he knew he was more to blame than she was. He hadn't even sought her out to ask whether she was okay, he'd gotten updates from Nathan but that was all.

But it was okay. Somehow he knew this was what she had to do. He was writing again and finally getting his life back on track and he thought that she was probably doing the same.

It just wasn't the right time.

 _In your tears and in your blood_  
 _In your fire and in your flood_

'There's someone to see you.' Lindsey Strauss sighed as she focused her eyes on her phone instead of the manuscript lying open on her desk. Pressing the button to speak back she said,

'Who is it?'

'I don't know. She withheld her name.'

Lindsey frowned before telling her assistant to send the woman in. The last person she expected to walk through her door was Peyton Sawyer. She closed the manuscript on her desk and watched as Peyton took a seat in front of her. They looked at each other and Peyton said quickly,

'I didn't think you'd let me in if I said who I was.' She wrung her hands in her lap and Lindsey's eyes didn't miss the fact that she was no longer wearing her rings.

'What are you doing here Peyton?' Lindsey sighed; she was so not mentally prepared for this.

'In New York? I'm talent scouting.' Peyton explained.

'Not New York.' Lindsey replied, shaking her head, 'Why are you _here_?'

Peyton sighed and took a second to look out of Lindsey's window before fixing her eyes on the brunette, 'I'm here to apologise.'

Lindsey's eyebrows rose and she couldn't help but scoff, 'For having sex with my husband?'

She didn't miss the wince in Peyton's expression nor could she totally miss the remorse in her eyes. She cleared her throat before replying, 'For… for everything.'

Lindsey shook her head with a wry smile, folding her arms across her desk and looking out of the window.

'I've never told anyone this but the day of my wedding to Lucas I had doubts.' Her eyes flittered back to Peyton and she was sitting there stoic, her eyes wide in surprise, 'Not about my feelings, about his feelings. His feelings for me.'

Peyton sighed, 'He loved you Lindsey. I know he did.'

Cocking her head to the side she answered, 'Just not as much as you.'

Peyton didn't answer, she couldn't answer. She didn't know the depth of Lucas' feelings for Lindsey. Half the time she didn't know the depth of Lucas' feelings for _her_.

'You know what hurt?' Lindsey asked, eyeing the blonde who looked completely uncomfortable, 'The fact that we were actually friends, at least I thought we were.'

'We were.' Peyton said quickly, 'Lindsey you have to know that this has never been about you. In fact in the last couple of years you've been one of my closest friends.'

'Do you sleep with all your best friend's partners?' She asked before saying with a smile, 'Oh wait. I forgot, you actually have.'

Peyton closed her eyes, clasping her hands together tightly in an effort to remain calm. Lindsey looked at the blonde before her and despite herself couldn't help but feel sorry for what she just said. She wasn't a horrible person and deep down she knew Peyton wasn't either. She was going through a horrible time but judging by Peyton's almost frail like appearance and the dark circles under her eyes she was also.

'I'm- I'm sorry.' Lindsey said after a minute, 'That was uncalled for.'

Peyton let out a chuckle, 'Don't worry about it.'

'I still don't know what you're doing here.'

Peyton sighed, 'To apologise. To check you're alright. To get closure…' She raked her hand through her hair.

'Ease a dirty conscience?'

A sad smile made its way onto Peyton's face, 'Something like that.'

'Well then, I forgive you.'

Peyton frowned, 'No I want you to like scream at me or- or slap me or something. Please, anything. I mean come on Linds, you must _want_ to.'

For the first time in a while Lindsey let out a genuine chuckle, 'For a while, yes I did.'

'Right, well… go for it.'

'That's not going to do either of us much good.'

'I disagree, it'll make me feel not so terrible.' Peyton murmured, 'And I'm sure you'll feel a lot better too.'

'Honestly, I'm starting to feel better again.' Lindsey said and Peyton could detect no resentment in her tone, 'I mean sure, I'm finalising a divorce but I've always been a positive person… onwards and upwards right?'

'You're- you're divorcing?' Peyton asked. She hadn't asked Brooke or Nathan about Lucas and they hadn't volunteered any information, it was just easier that way.

Lindsey frowned for a few moments before rolling her eyes, 'You're not with Lucas are you?'

'I- well.' Peyton spluttered, 'No, I'm not.'

'Why?' Lindsey asked and Peyton was astonished to hear the angry tone to her voice.

'Because- well… because.' Peyton trailed off, unable to think of an answer.

Lindsey rolled her eyes, taking a few moments before saying, 'You know, I spent two years editing a love story that I was sure was perfect. Of course, when I married Lucas I put my feelings for the couple in the book to one side but all the last few months have told me is that the couple in the book were meant for each other and that their love was real.'

Peyton stared at the brunette, unable to believe what she was hearing.

'In a completely infuriating way, they couldn't let go of each other.' Lindsey shrugged, 'I was another stepping stone in their epic love story, like Brooke and Jake and Michael.'

'No.' Peyton said shaking her head, 'You were more than that. You had a marriage.'

Lindsey shook her head, 'I can't believe you're still this blindsided Peyton and I also can't believe I'm saying this but you and Lucas still have something that I want someday, that I thought I found in Lucas.'

Peyton swallowed the lump in her throat and Lindsey saw her eyes glisten,

'Don't cry on me.' She warned, 'I'm not going to comfort you.'

'I'm sorry.' Peyton laughed, 'I'm so, so sorry…for everything.'

'I know.' Lindsey mused, 'I mean I can't say I'm not going to secretly hate you forever.'

Peyton chuckled, 'Well that's fair.'

'But for the sake of your conscience I forgive you.'

'Are you going to be okay?' Peyton asked tentatively.

Lindsey mused over the answer for a second before saying, 'Someday, yeah.'

Swallowing another lump in her throat Peyton nodded and stood, stepping forward she held out her hand and with a small smile Lindsey grasped it. Peyton looked into the brunette's eyes in front of her as she shook her hand and gave her a smile, one that she knew would convey all she felt.

Stepping away she said, 'It was really great to meet you Lindsey Strauss.'

Lindsey nodded but, due to the lump in her throat couldn't say anything. Peyton nodded and opened the door, but Lindsey's voice a second later brought her back.

'Just for the record; I still believe in the couple in the book.'

Peyton's eyes swivelled round to stare at the brunette but she'd already opened the manuscript in front of her, her eyes scanning the page. Peyton gave a rue smile and stepped out of the office somehow feeling like seeing Lindsey was the right thing to do.

For closure, for the both of them.

 _I hear you laugh, I heard you sing_  
 _I wouldn't change a single thing_

Getting settled in LA didn't take Peyton as long as she thought it would. She moved into a nice apartment and had rented a studio within a week. It seemed like the last seven or eight years hadn't happened, she felt eighteen all over again except for one small detail- the fact that John actually welcomed her back with respect. She was no longer assistant to the assistant. Another small detail was the divorce papers that were currently resting in her bag, signed and ready to be sent back to her lawyers.

Walking past the front desk she greeted the intern with a smile. She always had done, she remembered all too well what it felt like to be her. Pausing on the threshold of the studio she took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

Pulling herself together she walked in and gave the woman before her a swift smile, setting her bag down she cleared her throat before speaking.

'Right so I'm gonna set it to record and then we'll just roll with it.'

Haley looked at her former friend, bustling around in the record studio in Los Angeles. Before Lucas and Peyton's indiscretions had been made public Haley and Peyton had been recording an EP in Tree Hill, with Peyton now in LA Haley had come for a day or two to lay down some vocals.

'Go for it.' Peyton said with a small smile as she put one headphone against her ear.

'Are we going to talk about it?' Haley asked bluntly.

Peyton sighed and closed her eyes, 'I don't want to argue with you Hales.'

Haley felt a little embarrassed as she surveyed the blonde. The two had been incredibly close throughout the past five years, they'd gotten a lot closer than they'd ever been and she was hurt that her best friends' antics had once again come between her friendship with Peyton,

'Honestly, neither do I.'

Peyton looked up in surprise and Haley placed down her own headphones before walking over to sit next to her blonde friend, 'I'm sorry Peyton. I've frozen you out the past few months and I shouldn't have. I know I've been a terrible friend and I know I shouldn't have let what happened get between our friendship.'

'I understand Hales. Trust me.' Peyton said, her hand resting against her forehead, 'Lucas and I knew what we were getting ourselves into; we knew who we were going to hurt.'

Haley didn't miss the small wince Peyton made as she said Lucas' name.

'Well then why did you do it?'

Well that was a loaded question. After a minute she finally settled on the truth.

'Because I still love him.'

Haley smiled, that was what she'd been waiting for. And once again she couldn't help but sympathize with what they'd been going through the last five years and even longer. She saw two lost lovers who'd chosen paths unintentionally leading away from each other. But that hadn't meant they'd stopped missing each other, it hadn't meant they'd stopped loving each other either.

'Oh Peyt.' Haley said sympathetically, she placed her hand over the blonde's. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault.'

'How are you holding up?'

Peyton sighed and again decided on the truth, 'By tomorrow afternoon I'm going to be divorced.'

Haley's eyes widened and she squeezed Peyton's hand but Peyton shook her head, 'It's my fault Hales. It's all my fault. I deserve a quickie divorce from a husband that refuses to see me. I deserve everything.'

'People make mistakes Peyton.' Haley said holding Peyton's hand with both of her own, 'It's how you deal with them that matters. This is a fresh start, a new chapter. You'll get through this, I know you will. And I will be there as much as you need me.'

'Thanks.' Peyton said gratefully, feeling like a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She'd hated that her and Lucas and ruined her friendship with Haley and she was beyond relieved that they were able to salvage it.

'What about Lucas?' Haley asked tentatively.

'What about him?' Peyton asked quickly.

'Have you spoken to him since everything imploded? I mean, I know him and Lindsey are finalising their divorce too.'

She compared Haley's answer to Lindsey's and she wondered how he was doing, she wondered whether he wanted to see her just as much as she wanted to see him. But then she sighed.

'It's over Hales.'

'What do you mean?'

'We stopped seeing each other months ago, before it even came out. We realised it was wrong and we ended it.' Peyton said and Haley squeezed her hand once more, 'It's over.'

'Well then what was the point?' Haley asked softly. 'What was the point of all of this? What was the point of screwing over two lives, of you two loving each other this intensely that you can't stay away after so many years, if you're not even going to be together at the end of it?'

Peyton couldn't think of anything to say.

At the end of the day, like so many times before, Haley was completely right.

But at the same time she was tired. So tired of this game her and Lucas had been playing for the better part of a decade. One would want the other and the other would get scared and vice versa. They never wanted each other when they could have each other and she was sick of it.

If they were meant to be they'd find their way.

* * *

Without Lucas really noticing, six months passed. He was a divorcee. He was releasing a book and he finally felt like his life was on the right track again.

During this time he'd spent months solidly writing, a story about love and loss, a story about yearning for something the protagonist wasn't entirely sure he would ever have. He wasn't naïve enough to think it was anything but a mirror of his own life. He spent months writing twelve hours a day, stopping to socialise every so often and sleep even less. But his book was done and he was currently sitting at his kitchen table, his best friend in front of him having just gone over his new book for the first time.

'Have you spoken to Peyton lately?'

Lucas squinted at his best friend, confused by her question. 'No.'

'And why not?' Haley asked hotly.

'Hales, you were never a big fan of our relationship.' Lucas asked, completely confused as to what she was getting at.

'Are you serious?' Haley shook her head, 'Honestly I think you're perfect for each other and I have told you that on numerous occasions Lucas. She makes you happier than I've ever seen you and you deserve that. What I'm not a fan of is the cheating. How neither of you can seem to stay away from the other when you're in committed relationships to other people.'

'Seriously?' He asked, with a small smile.

'Of course, cheating is wrong Lucas.'

'Not that part, I know that.' Lucas said, impatiently, 'You think we're good together?'

Haley turned to look at her friend and rolled her eyes, 'Lucas I've told you this.'

'You have not!' Lucas protested with a grin.

'I've listened to you talk about her for, like, a decade. Peyton and I were pretty good friends in freshman year I might add. Before you screwed it up we did talk about you two.'

'You did?' Lucas asked and Haley saw the twinkle in his eye, he looked undeniably pleased.

Haley rolled her eyes, 'We did and remember when you were together in senior year, we were pretty good friends then too. I saw a future for the two of you. Of course, that was before things got so complicated and you married other people.'

'Yeah we really screwed things up.'

'Yep.' Haley nodded, 'But your feelings haven't changed.'

'Not really.' Lucas shrugged, his eyes falling with a sigh, 'I still feel the same as I did when she nearly ran me over with her car.'

'Then do something about it.'

'Like what? We never seem to work out Hales. What if she's worked out that I'm not worth all the drama?'

'Lucas she cheated on her husband with you. The girl is in love with you. You need to make this right.'

He contemplated Haley's words and looked down at the hardcover of his new book, thinking. Lindsey had passed him onto another editor and he sent them the book barely two months after starting it. The man had loved it immediately and they'd gone to work with editing. In merely a week's time it was ready for publication.

Then came the subsequent book tour. His heart leapt into his throat as he looked at his itinerary that was sitting next to his book, he hadn't seen or spoken to Peyton Sawyer in over eight months but in three weeks he'd be stepping foot on her current home soil.

His fourth stop was indeed, Los Angeles. Maybe Haley was right.

 _And the wheels just keep on turning_  
 _The drummers begin to drum_  
 _I don't know which way I'm going_  
 _I don't know what I'll become_

Throwing her bag onto the chair Peyton closed her apartment door behind her and toed off her shoes with a yawn. Work was busier than it had ever been, she had new artists coming out of her ears and Haley's EP was doing really well.

Work wise, she couldn't have been happier.

The insistent ringing of her phone made her groan slightly, all she wanted to do was have a glass of wine and put on a great album. Upon seeing the caller ID however she couldn't help but smile and put the phone to her ear,

'Hey B Baker!' She said happily.

Brooke and Peyton were, of course, stronger than ever. After Brooke found Peyton in a mess in her house all those months ago they'd talked it over. Brooke had apologised for not being there for the blonde and Peyton had apologised for everything else. Since then the girls had stuck together like glue. So much so that when Peyton had told Brooke she was moving to LA for a while Julian had jokingly asked whether he was going to lose his wife to the city as well.

'When are you moving back to Tree Hill?'

Peyton sighed at Brooke's insistent questioning, they had this conversation at least once a month and her answer was always the same.

'I will not take 'I don't know' as an answer anymore Peyton. I miss you.'

'We talk almost every day.' Peyton laughed.

'But it's not the same.' Brooke whined making her friend laugh again, 'I need you here, now more than ever.'

'Are you okay?' Peyton asked with a small frown.

'Yes.' Brooke said quickly, 'But I will not have the godmother of my child living at the other end of the country!'

Peyton gasped and nearly dropped her phone. 'You're- Brooke you're pregnant?'

In an uncharacteristically soft voice Brooke confirmed the news and Peyton had to sit down.

'Brooke, that's amazing.' She said softly.

'I know.' Brooke paused slightly, 'It's early days but I couldn't keep it from you. It's time to come home P. Julian misses you, Nathan talks about you at least twice a day so does Haley, Jamie and Lydia. I need my best friend at a time like this Peyton, I need you. My baby needs his or her godmother.'

Emotional blackmail, nice.

Peyton couldn't help but roll her eyes at Brooke's attempt but even as she did so it felt like an ice cube had been dropped into her stomach. She felt cold and she felt lonely.

She missed home.

Five minutes later and she'd talked her way off the phone. Setting it down on the counter she hung her head. She was unbelievably happy for her best friend and for Julian but at the same time she felt empty.

Peyton wondered whether that would ever be her. Would she ever be the one phoning Brooke announcing a pregnancy?

Honestly, she just didn't know.

 _For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come_  
 _Until my days, my days are done_  
 _And say you'll come and set me free_  
 _Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

Sitting on the plane Lucas couldn't help but feel ridiculously agitated.

'Scott.' His editor snapped at him as his leg reached an all new level of tapping and he glanced at the man next to him before muttering an apology, 'You've got no need to be worried. The book is doing well. We're expecting big crowds.'

Lucas nodded but didn't say anything. Was he nervous about the tour? Definitely. But the prospect of seeing Peyton was something which made him much more apprehensive- in a completely good way. He had goose bumps just thinking about it.

He'd come to a decision a few days ago and was adamant that he wouldn't leave LA unless he'd seen her. He couldn't. He couldn't be in the same city as her after so many months and not sought her out.

If need be, he'd sought her out.

It had been long enough.

 _Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_  
 _Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

 _Six on the second hand_  
 _Two new years resolutions_  
 _And there's just no question_  
 _What this man should do_

Standing at the bar waiting for a drink he surveyed the place his team had brought him. A successful first day signing books and they decided a bit of a celebration was on the cards. His eyes scanned the room and it reminded him a lot of TRIC. The thought made him smile almost instantaneously and he knew Peyton would love it.

His eyes rove the crowd, taking in his surroundings and he takes in the stage which seemed to be ready for a band. A drum kit, a couple of guitars and a microphone.

'The usual please Jordan.'

The voice to the side of him made him freeze and his heart jumped in his chest. He turned slowly and sure enough a little way down the bar was the girl he'd hoped to see. Her hair was wavy and long, she was wearing skinny jeans and heels and he couldn't stop his eyes from travelling to her legs and back up again. She looked ridiculously good and he rolls his eyes slightly as he realises she always looks good to him. He doesn't think he's seen her look anything less than beautiful.

The bartender places her drink on the counter and she smiles at him. Lucas moves a little closer and decides to make his presence known before she leaves again.

'So knowing the bartender is what gets you a drink in this place.'

She freezes and turns to him, her eyes widening, 'Luke.'

His name slips from her lips softly but despite the noise in the bar he hears her loud and clear and he's never loved the shortened version more. He smiles and her knees shake a little. Not that she thought he'd change in the last eight or nine months but he is still the most attractive man she'd seen.

'Hey.' He says softly.

'What're- How-' She closes her eyes and tells herself to get her act together. She opens her eyes and smiles back at him, 'Hey.'

The lights dim and she jumps a little, 'I'm sorry Luke. I've got to go, my band are just about to perform and I need to talk to them before.'

Lucas' eyes widen and he smiles, 'Wow. That's great.'

'It was nice to see you though.' She says quickly and he grins.

'After you're finished doing your thing- you wanna have a drink or something?'

He's rubbing the back of his neck and she feels like she really cannot be around him else she'll end up having a heart attack.

'Luke.'

'Have a drink with me, Peyton Sawyer.'

She doesn't think she's heard anything so appealing. She's always loved his voice and she's pretty sure he knows that.

Peyton nods her head once and then breezes past him. He's left with a smile to keep him company for the next few hours. He sits with his editor and his team and have fun. They talk, they watch the band but all the while he can't help but want time to move considerably faster. As the band exit the stage to thunderous applause Lucas' team go to leave.

'I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit.' He tells Steve, his editor.

'We have a busy day tomorrow.'

'I know.' Lucas assures, 'Don't worry; I'll be up, bright and early and ready to sign books.'

He shakes Lucas' hand and exits the bar. Lucas scans the area but can't catch sight of Peyton and so goes to sit at the bar. He decides to wait for Peyton until he orders a drink, but as the minutes pass he decides he's starting to look a bit like a stalker and so orders a beer.

As Peyton walks towards the bar she braces herself, expecting it to be empty. But she sees him; he's sitting there slowly tearing the label off his beer bottle. Her heart flips and she can't help but smile softly. She walks closer and takes a seat beside him,

'It took longer than I thought to get the boys to go home, sorry I've been a while.' She smiles and as soon as Lucas hears her voice he looks up, his face splitting into a grin.

'No problem.' He says and motions to the bartender. He's just about to ask Peyton what she wants to drink when the bar tender pours her something. He frowns a little and Peyton answers his unspoken question.

'I'm a bit of a regular.' She says, 'A few of the bands and singers I manage perform here.'

'That's great.' Lucas says sincerely. 'The band was awesome, but I'm sure you knew that.' He looks around the room, 'You're doing amazingly.'

She shrugs and Lucas laughs softly, 'And still unable to take a compliment.'

She laughs as a drink is placed in front of her and she twirls it around lightly before looking at him.

'So you're here- in LA?'

Nodding he answers her unspoken question, 'I'm on a book tour. Los Angeles is my fourth stop.'

Her eyes widen and she says (almost completely subconsciously) 'Luke! That's great.'

Peyton's enthusiasm is clear and Lucas feels his heart swell.

'So you got over the writer's block then?'

'With a little help.' He responds cryptically, taking a sip of his beer and Peyton's left wondering what he means.

'How's Tree Hill?'

'Same old, same old.' He shrugs, 'Brooke is going simply crazy without you… seriously.'

Peyton laughs and rolls her eyes, 'She tells me to come home at least twice a week.'

He nods his head with a smile and looks on as she watches her hand twirl her glass around, the liquid swirling. They catch eyes when she looks back up and almost instantaneously Peyton clears her throat and asks how Jamie and Lydia are.

They fall into conversation easily, talking about their ensemble of friends and loved ones, both of them thrilled with Brooke and Julian's news. They fall silent as the conversation comes to a natural end sometime later and Peyton can't help but ask the inevitable question.

'What're you doing here Luke?'

'I told you…'

'A book tour, right.' Peyton nodded, 'But why are you here- in this bar, talking to me?'

'Because we're friends.' Lucas said without thinking and he watches as Peyton nods her head, a sad smile on her face.

'Right.' She places her glass on the bar and stands, 'Well it was nice catching up _friend_ , but I should be getting back.'

'Peyton.' He sighs and stands as she turns away from him. He grabs her elbow and says, 'Let me walk you home.'

She hesitates for a second but then relents and nods her head.

They walk mostly in silence, both unsure of what to say and when she halts at the bottom of some steps on the sidewalk, he knows he's reached her apartment- far too quickly for his liking. He shuffles awkwardly and they stand for a few seconds before Peyton speaks.

'So, this is me.'

'Right.' Lucas says nodding. He rubs his chin, trying to think of anything that he could possibly say. He's a writer and yet he doesn't have a clue what to say. He doesn't want her to leave. He doesn't want to not talk to her for months. He watches as she fiddles with her keys,

'Bye Luke.' She says finally and he nods. She looks at him for a moment before turning her back on him.

She's half way up the steps before his brain snaps back into function.

'I came back for you.' He says loudly and her figure halts on the steps. 'I- I knew you were here and I couldn't be in this city knowing you were here without seeing you. I needed to see you.'

She turns her head, her eyes catch his and he goes blank again. For a writer he has never been particularly good with words in front of Peyton Sawyer. He rubs the back of his neck as he gathers his thoughts and says after a beat, 'Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?'

Lucas' eyes meet hers tentatively and her eyebrows have risen. He can almost see her brain thinking over the idea. Finally she smiles a little and gives him a small nod; she turns around and walks up the remaining stairs.

At the door she turns and calls back down to him.

'Pick me up at 8.'

And he's left grinning like an idiot.

 _Take all the time lost_  
 _All the days that I cost_  
 _Take what I took and_  
 _Give it back to you_

He spends unusually long picking out his shirt for the evening and he rolls his eyes at his own indecision. He knows he's being stupid, after everything he and Peyton had gone through in the last ten years she wasn't going to care about the colour of his shirt. But somehow he cared, somehow it mattered.

Finally picking something that made him feel slightly less nervous; he picked up his wallet and hotel room key before proceeding out of the building and to Peyton's apartment.

She spent a lot longer than usual deciding what to wear. She didn't know whether their meeting was formal, informal, as friends or more of a date. Whenever she thought of the date side of it she felt butterflies and she scolded herself several times. It was Lucas, for god's sake. They'd known each other so long that she doubted he'd notice what she was wearing. But at the same time, it was _Lucas_. The man she'd been hopelessly in love with since she was sixteen years old and too young to comprehend her feelings.

The door went just as she picked up her necklace. Her heart leapt into her throat as she went to answer it.

Standing on the other side was Lucas, looking impossibly handsome. Lucas couldn't help but stare, he hadn't seen her in so long and he knew she was beautiful but… she still took his breath away.

'You look great.' He said politely, thinking that if he said what he really thought things could get a little awkward.

'Likewise.' She returned with a smile. 'Would you mind?' She asked then, holding up her necklace.

He took it from her with a smile and she turned around, sweeping her hair to one side. He stepped closer and looped the chain around her neck. His hands shook as he fiddled with the clasp. Her skin was soft and she smelt incredible. Peyton closed her eyes at his proximity as his fingers brushed against her neck.

'All done.' He said softly.

She turned around and met his eyes. The intensity of his gaze made her clear her throat and she said, 'Right, where are we off to?'

He shook his head slightly, as if trying to rid his thoughts, and smiled before leading her out of her apartment.

 _All this time_  
 _We were waiting for each other_  
 _All this time_  
 _I was waiting for you_

They're walking the same route they did the night before but this time they're laughing at something or another. The night had honestly been the best Lucas had had in a while. They'd reminisced, they'd talked, they'd flirted, they'd laughed. It had been perfect and he didn't want it to end. They reached Peyton's apartment all too soon for him and they stopped on the same steps as they had twenty four hours ago.

'This has been-' Peyton said but couldn't seem to find the right word and so Lucas stepped in with a smile.

'Amazing?'

'Yes. That.' She agreed with a laugh. 'I've missed talking to you.'

Lucas nodded his head with a smile, 'Me too. I mean, we kind of lost each other for a while, hopefully that's over, right?'

A memory stirred deep in the recesses of her mind and she smiled softly before nodding her head. 'It's always gonna be there isn't it?'

'You and me?' He smiled, 'I hope so.' He added, catching her eyes with his own. They stared at each other and her eyes sparkled in the semi-darkness, he couldn't help it as he stepped forward. Her breath hitched and he hesitated as their eyes met once more. His hand encased her cheek and she leaned into it instinctively letting her eyes flutter shut. His breathing accelerated as he looked at her and when she opened her eyes again he gave her one look before pressing his lips against hers softly.

His lips were soft and tentative upon hers and she responded immediately. Her stomach did a backflip and suddenly she felt as though she was on fire, opening her mouth marginally he took the advantage to deepen their kiss and she very nearly groaned.

The world around them ceased to exist as they held onto each other tightly, relishing being in each other's arms again. They broke apart breathing heavily, Lucas' arms around her waist, her palms flat against his chest. They looked at each other again and Lucas couldn't help but smile,

'Do you have skype?'

She frowned at the randomness of the question before letting out a small chuckle, 'Yeah, why?'

'I'm off tomorrow on the next leg of the tour, but you should expect a video chat from me soon.'

'Right.' She said with a small laugh.

He withdrew his hands from her hips before saying in a crisp voice, 'We should do this again.'

She couldn't stop her laughter at his antics before saying with a mischievous smile, 'You don't feel like a night cap?'

He took in her look, a look he'd seen plenty of times before, and he groaned his insides twisting in anticipation.

'On the first date? Shocking.' He mocked and her laughter was like music to her ears.

'So this was a date, huh?'

'The first of many, if you'll have me.' He said with a slight hint of arrogance. She scoffed and turned away but he pulled her back by her wrist. He caught her gaze and smiled at the blush on her cheeks, 'I'll be seeing you Peyton Sawyer.'

He leaned forward and kissed her lips once, giving her a confident smile before turning in the opposite direction and walking away from her. She watched him go and then walked, in a daze, up the stairs and into her apartment. She allowed the smile and small squeal to exit her mouth only when she was lying in bed thinking over the night's events half an hour later.

She couldn't help thinking this was the start of something entirely new.

 _We got all these words_  
 _Can't waste them on another_  
 _So I'm straight in a straight line_  
 _Running back to you_

Two months went by since the couple of days they spent in Los Angeles and contrary to the previous months Lucas had never felt days go by so slowly. However two days ago he finished his book tour and returned for the holidays to Tree Hill, it was the day before Christmas Eve and as soon as he'd seen his family he was glad to be home. The only thing that was missing for him was a certain blonde, a blonde who was putting a smile on his face daily.

Those days in Los Angeles marked a significant change in Lucas and Peyton. They began to rebuild their relationship. Gone were the months of silence and uncertainty, now they were talking almost every day- a simple text, a phone call here or there.

And they'd discovered that skype was probably the best thing ever.

He was happy, he was hopeful and he was standing in Tree Hill airport practically unable to contain his nerves and excitement at seeing Peyton Sawyer again.

He stood up from the seat in the arrivals lounge and paced a little bit, shoving his hands into his pockets. He guessed it was somehow meant to be if he was feeling nervous now, ten years later after everything they'd already shared and been through.

His eyes scanned the area waiting for the flash of blonde hair.

Picking her suitcase up off the carousel she stopped right before the doors to the arrivals. Excusing herself from the people leaving with a smile she took a few moments to compose herself.

She wasn't stupid; this week back in Tree Hill was make or break time for her and Lucas.

They'd been getting to know each other again slowly for the last eight weeks and it had been nice. She hadn't been lying when she said it was good to talk to him again. It had been halfway through December when Nathan had asked whether she was coming back to Tree Hill for Christmas, she honestly didn't know so she'd told him so. The next day Haley had asked, the day after that Jamie and the one after that she'd gotten a skype call from the whole Scott family, little Lydia included. Brooke had also told her categorically that if she didn't come back then her child would not have a godmother.

But it was when Lucas had casually told her that she should come home for Christmas that she actually went and booked a flight. Subconsciously she was waiting for him.

Subconsciously she'd always been waiting for him.

Taking a deep breath she started walking again. They noticed each other at practically the same time, blue met green and they stood still across the room looking at each other. Then Lucas' lips unfurled into a grin and Peyton smiled back. After that he'd crossed the room in a couple of strides and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She held onto him with a small sigh of relief, a smile still fixed firmly on her lips.

'I've missed you.' He said into her hair.

She pulled away to look at him and with a smile she whispered, 'I've missed you too.'

With their eyes locked he leaned forward a little bit and her breath hitched. He hesitated slightly, wondering whether he was okay to kiss her. He'd kissed her months ago in LA, they'd been talking incessantly since but he didn't know what it all meant. He wanted to kiss her and he wanted to be with her.

That's all he was certain of.

She surprised him by kissing him first, closing the small distance between them and letting her lips brush against his. He smiled against her mouth and pulled her closer, his hand cupping her cheek and deepening the kiss slightly. Just enough to make their hearts race.

They broke apart and Lucas fixed her with a grin, kissing her lips once more before picking up her bag.

'Let's get you home.'

And then he weaved their fingers together as he lead them out of the airport and all she could think was that she was already home.

With him, she was home.

 _Hear me say_  
 _All this time_  
 _We were waiting for each other_  
 _All this time_

 _I was waiting for you_

 _We got all these words_  
 _Can't waste them on another_  
 _So I'm straight in a straight line_  
 _Running back to you_

That Christmas marked the beginning of something both Lucas and Peyton had wanted in varying states of denial since they were sixteen years old. Christmas day was nothing short of perfect, making Peyton's heart ache slightly.

They'd just had Christmas dinner and looking around the room she'd felt her chest tighten and thought she was going to burst into tears, she'd turned to her right and found Lucas' eyes on hers as they sat next to each other at the table. The smile he gave her was warm and his eyes were sparkling and, like they had so many times in the past, it made her stomach flip. She returned his smile and shifted her eyes, watching Lily and Jamie shovelling down their food. Nathan was telling Jamie to slow down, Haley sat next to him multi-tasking and feeding herself as well as Lydia who was still only young and was dropping most of the food down herself. Karen sat opposite her, Andy next to her and Julian next to him. Brooke, and her ever expanding stomach sat next to Peyton and with a jolt to the heart she realised that she didn't want to live in LA anymore.

These people were her family and she wanted to be around them. Her eyes shifted to Lucas again and she couldn't help but smile as he laughed at something Nathan said.

Lucas was her family and she didn't want to be without him anymore either.

A hand on the small of her back made her jump slightly but the reassuring smile of the man she loved settling next to her by the window put her at ease.

'We're going for a walk.'

Her heart fluttered as they walked back into the living room, she smiled as she saw that most of the adults were dozing on the various chairs around the room. Lucas motioned to Andy (the only one awake) and pointed to the door and Andy nodded, knowing that he was in charge of the kids.

Putting on their coats Lucas opened the front door and they stepped outside, the cold air momentarily surprising them after the warmth in the house. Lucas took her hand in his and they walked along. They walked mostly in silence, until they subconsciously made their way to the river court.

'You know, I always feel like I have my life's biggest moments on this court.' Lucas mused with a smile.

'I know what you mean.' Peyton said with a small smile, remembering the countless moments she and Lucas had shared on this court throughout their complicated history.

Lucas pulled her by the hand towards him, his hands falling to her hips. Taking in her nostalgic look he smiled, 'This court reminds me of us.'

Peyton smiled at him, 'The good and the bad.'

'We've shared a lot here.' He said with a nod and he looked like he was thinking.

'These past few months have been great, you know that right?' Lucas asked pulling away and Peyton looked up at him with a small smile and nodded.

'I've enjoyed talking to you again and I've enjoyed kissing you again.' She laughed at that and he held her a little tighter with a grin.

'Likewise.' She said softly.

'Really?' He asked and she nodded her confirmation. He smiled and slipped his hands from her hips to around her waist, 'So what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend officially?'

She laughed at the boyish smile on his face, tentative but true, his eyes shining as he looked down at her. She was going to come back with a witty sarcastic comment about how his request was years late but as she looked at him she realised that none of it mattered anymore.

She wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with her. That's all that mattered.

'Sure.'

'Good.' He replied, nonchalance dancing around his lips but his eyes giving away the happiness he felt at finally having her to himself. She kissed him then, her hands tugging him closer by his jacket.

'So I was thinking…' She began when he pulled away, 'If, hypothetically, I was to move back to Tree Hill and carry on the label here, what would you think?'

He swore his heart nearly burst out of his chest. He had a million things to say but he finally settled on the absolute truth.

'I think that nothing would make me happier.'

'Yeah?' She asked with a smile that didn't quite hide her vulnerability and he marvelled at her inability to see how much he loved her.

'I love you.' He said and everything went still. All she saw was Lucas and all she felt were his arms around her. 'I mean I know we've been an official couple for about two minutes but I don't care- I'm in love with you and-'

Peyton laughed before pressing a finger to his lips, effectively cutting off his ramblings, 'I love you too.'

And his smile spoke volumes.

After so many years they were finally on the same page.

 _Running back to you_  
 _Running back to you_  
 _To get to where you are_

* * *

 **So here's part 2... hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, it's nice to see people are still reading oth and especially Lucas and Peyton stories. I hope I realistically portrayed the fall out from their affair, let me know what you thought!**

 **Part 3 will be the end of the story..!**


	3. I Choose You

**I CHOOSE YOU**

 _Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_  
 _Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_  
 _I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_  
 _Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

Peyton went back to LA a couple of days after New Year and it took her another month to have everything sorted for her move back to Tree Hill. She'd told everyone she was moving back the moment her and Lucas had returned from their walk on Christmas Day and, unsurprisingly, her friends had been ecstatic. Brooke's only complaint was that it had been Lucas to finally pull her back when she'd been asking for months. But even she couldn't deny how happy they both seemed, when they'd told them Lucas couldn't keep the grin from his face, his eyes sparkling. Haley, specifically, couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him so genuinely happy and the thought had made her tear up.

Nathan had simply said, gruffly, 'Tree Hill hasn't been the same without you Sawyer. It's your home.'

And she'd very nearly burst into tears.

The weeks were no easy task for Peyton, when deciding to move back she hadn't bargained on all the work she was bringing back with her. The time she'd spent in Los Angeles had meant an assortment of things to bring back. She spent four weeks cramming in everything John had wanted her to check out and although Red Bedroom Records was her own label she knew she'd have to go back to LA every couple of months when necessary.

While fitting months worth of work into four weeks she also packed her belongings and her office into a moving van and when she was done she got the first flight back to Tree Hill.

She'd been back a few days when her moving truck showed up.

'I can't believe you're finally back.' Brooke said with a squeal. 'Welcome home.'

Peyton laughed as she clinked her glass with her friend.

'You know what would be great?' A voice sounded behind them and they turned to a very disgruntled Nathan, 'If you'd stop drinking all the lemonade and help us move all of your crap.'

The girls laughed at the look on his face,

'I'm pregnant.' Brooke said in her defence and Nathan looked to Peyton,

'You love me.' She shrugged and they laughed when he stomped outside with no rebuttal.

'Are you sure it's okay for me to move into your guest room Brooke?' Peyton asked turning to her best friend, 'I mean I am going to get my own place soon, I just-'

Brooke placed her hand over Peyton's, 'It's fine. I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'Julian probably would.' Peyton smiled. 'Especially with the baby on the way.'

Brooke dismissed her comment with a wave of her hand before saying nonchalantly, 'I gotta say, I'm surprised Broody hasn't snapped you up.'

'What?' Peyton laughed.

'Well, things are going well with you two right?'

'Yeah, they are.' Peyton smiled, feeling giddy for a second. Things, perhaps surprisingly, were going really well. They had only 'officially' been together for just under two months but things could not have been better. It was like the last ten years of heartbreak and miscommunication had never happened.

'Exactly. I'd just thought, maybe, you'd move in together.'

By the non-committal look Peyton gave her Brooke elaborated, 'It's not inconceivable, you've waited a long time to be together properly.'

'I don't know.' Peyton mused, 'I mean we haven't really talked about it, to be honest. I've only just come back after all.'

'If he asked you to move in would you say yes?'

Peyton thought for a second, it was very early in their relationship but then at the same time it wasn't. She'd wanted this for years,

'Yeah, I think I would.' She smiled.

They stopped talking when Haley, Nathan, Julian and Lucas walked into the house. Haley said her hello to the girls and Peyton poured her lemonade as the men carried Peyton's boxes into her room. They returned from the room a moment later and Nathan clapped his hands before pointing at her,

'You, Peyton Sawyer, are officially moved in.'

Lucas walked towards his girlfriend and kissed her in greeting before stealing her drink.

'So Broody, when are you gonna ask my P Sawyer to live in sin with you?'

Peyton's eyes went wide and she said, 'Brooke!'

Lucas lowered the glass and eyed Brooke with a squint. She gave him a small nod and a wink and his eyes turned to the girl he loved.

'I- didn't think… I mean- would you-?'

Peyton shrugged shyly but couldn't stop the smile creeping onto her lips.

'Do you want to move in with me, Peyton Sawyer?' Lucas asked with a grin placing the glass on the counter and pulling her closer.

Peyton draped her arms around his neck pretending to think about the question before saying with a shrug and a smile, 'Why not.'

'And that.' Brooke said happily, 'Is how you deal with a situation.'

Haley squealed as Lucas pressed his lips to Peyton's. They broke apart and Nathan clapped his brother on the back.

'Well, good luck Luke because there is no way in hell I am taking all of Peyton's crap over to yours.' Nathan said with a smile.

They all laughed and Lucas let go of Peyton before placing his hands on his brother and Julian's shoulders, 'Let's get to work boys. I wanna live with my girlfriend by the end of the day!'

And despite Nathan's grumbles, Haley and Brooke's laughter and Julian's bemusement all Peyton could see was Lucas' smile and the look he gave her before they began moving her back out of Julian and Brooke's.

When she looked back at her best friend ready to scold her Brooke raised her eyebrow at her and she couldn't find it in herself to be mad.

She was happy.

 _I'll unfold before you_  
 _Would have strung together_  
 _The very first words_  
 _Of a lifelong love letter_

Walking through the door quietly he couldn't stop the smile on his face at what lay on the other side. Peyton was sitting in the chair beside Brooke's bedside with a little baby girl wrapped in blankets in her arms.

When Lucas and Peyton moved in together neither could, honestly, understand why they hadn't been doing it all along. And just like that life became pretty simple. Peyton re-built her record label at TRIC with occasional trips to LA, Lucas worked on his writing and the team at THHS and they spent any free moment together. They spent time with their extended family and Karen, Andy and Lily came to visit as often as they could. Even Derek and Larry had visited once. They lived simply, but it was all they'd ever wanted.

On this particular morning, Katherine Elizabeth Baker was born to Brooke and Julian at five o'clock that morning.

Since that time Nathan and Haley had been informed by Lucas from a hospital phone, Julian had gone to get coffee and Peyton had gone to see Brooke. Her best friend had promptly fallen asleep on her but Peyton didn't mind. She was in awe of the cute little bundle in her arms.

Lucas leant against the door frame and watched his girlfriend with her godchild. She smiled at the small girl as she rocked her gently and when she gurgled Peyton let out a small chuckle before tapping the babies nose softly,

'Well you're just the cutest baby ever aren't you?' She said softly and the baby must have made some sort of face because she smiled wide and said, 'Yeah, you totally are.'

Heart swelling with love Lucas pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to his girlfriend, 'Hey.'

Her head rose and she grinned when she saw him, 'Hey, I didn't hear you come in.'

He bent down next to the chair and put his arm around the back of it before letting a finger trace over the baby's cheek.

'You were too wrapped up in this little one.' He murmured placing a hand on her thigh and she chuckled with a nod leaning against him.

'She's so beautiful.' Peyton whispered after a minute and Lucas looked at the woman next to him. His heart filled with adoration and pride as she gazed down at the baby in her arms and he was suddenly hit with the fact that he wanted this.

He wanted a family and he wanted it with this woman. He'd wanted everything with her when he was sixteen years old and his feelings hadn't changed, he still wanted everything with her and he wanted it to happen as soon as possible. They'd waited long enough. Reeling from the sudden epiphany he let his lips rest on her arm as he looked at the baby before him, without making the conscious decision to say them the words slipped out of his mouth before he'd had a chance to process them,

'Marry me.'

The words were muffled slightly against her arm, but she heard him loud and clear. Peyton looked down at him quickly, surprise etched on her tired features and he was looking up at her, his blue eyes shining, a small smile on his lips.

She was saved the chance of answering as Julian walked through the door at that very moment.

'Thanks for being here guys but the nurse is going to come in soon and start on a feed and you've been here all night.'

Lucas snapped back into reality and stood up from his crouched position before saying with a chuckle, 'And no one wants to be here when Brooke wakes up from a severe lack of sleep.'

'The joy will be all mine.' Julian laughed softly before walking over to Peyton, who stood and handed him his baby carefully.

'You did good, Baker.'

Her former boyfriend smiled down at her and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before following Lucas out of the hospital room. Lucas gave her a sidelong glance and grabbed her hand weaving his fingers through hers as they walked out of the hospital.

They got in his car and Peyton let out a sigh as he started to drive home,

'I can't believe my best friend has a child.' Peyton murmured.

Lucas nodded with a smile and she turned her head to look at him, he met her eyes for a second before focusing back on the road. She took one of his hands off the wheel and interlinked their fingers tightly. He smiled at her but inwardly wondered what was going to happen. He didn't regret saying what he'd said in the hospital, okay, granted it wasn't the greatest proposal ever and yes, he'd definitely taken her by surprise.

But he wanted to marry her. He'd wanted to marry her when they were nineteen years old and, honestly, his feelings hadn't changed a lot since then. However this was the second time that he'd ambushed her with a proposal over the years and somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that it might end up like the last one had.

But he wanted to be with her forever and, selfishly, he wanted forever to start now.

He got out of the car before she did and he was half way up the path to their house when she said,

'So earlier…'

He closed his eyes for a second and then turned around to survey her, 'I'm sorry, I know it kind of came out of nowhere.'

'Did you mean it?'

'Of course I did.' He answered without a beat, 'I want to marry you Peyton. I've wanted that kind of future with you for a long time, probably longer than I'm willing to admit.' He smiled slightly, 'But I know it's sudden, I know we've both been divorced barely a year. I didn't mean to ambush you and I don't need an answer right now.'

'That's a shame.' She said, hanging her head a little.

Lucas frowned and his heart sped up a little as he looked at her,

'I was going to say yes Lucas.'

And he felt like his heart ceased beating altogether.

'Yes?'

'Yes.' She reiterated, a smile making its way onto her lips.

'You're saying yes?' He responded seemingly dumbfounded.

'Well unless you're taking it back…'

'No!' He said quickly and so forcefully Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

'Well then.' She said matter of factly, 'I know it might not be logical right now, I know it's probably too fast and a little crazy but honestly we've been through so much together. I should have said yes in that hotel room all those years ago, there is no way in hell I'm making the same mistake again. I will marry you, I want to marry you Lucas Scott.'

His lips curved upwards and in two strides he'd pulled her against him and kissed her, her body moulding against his and her arms reaching up to twine around his neck. His arms slid around her waist and without warning he lifted her, she let out a small squeal into his mouth and he couldn't help but chuckle as he turned them around slowly. He set her down on the pavement again and they simply looked at each other. A goofy smile on both of their faces before Peyton took his hand in hers and led him into the house.

They'd been awake for the better part of 40 hours but as Peyton pushed him against the door he'd just closed, her lips against his he didn't care one bit. She was his fiancée and he'd be damned if he didn't show her how happy that made him.

And he did just that.

 _Tell the world that we finally got it all right_  
 _I choose you_

Opening the door to Brooke's boutique he smiled at Brooke and Haley who were standing by the counter.

'Ladies.' He said as he walked up to them. 'How're you both?'

'Just talking about your engagement party.' Brooke said with a smile.

'We're not having an engagement party.' Lucas answered with a grimace.

At Brooke's obvious displeasure he couldn't help but laugh, they'd told the gang they were engaged a week ago and they'd all been thrilled. To the couple's surprise not one of them mentioned about it being too soon which perhaps spoke volumes. All they knew was that they were in a better place than they had been in a very long time.

'Why not?' Haley pouted.

'It's not us Hales.' He reasoned, 'Besides I needed to talk to you both.'

Brooke leaned forward in interest and he almost smiled,

'So I proposed to Peyton a week ago and I still don't have a ring.'

'I know.' Brooke said, 'What the hell are you playing at? I think she genuinely thinks she's not going to get one.'

'Really?' Lucas asked alarmed.

Haley sighed, 'Yeah she's not angry though Luke, she's just happy to be engaged to you.'

Lucas frowned, 'Well that makes me feel terrible. Truth is, I'm struggling. I've been shopping for one every day this week but nothing feels like… us. Nothing is special enough, I can't even see Peyton wearing half of them.' He says exasperatedly.

'Luke, a rock is a rock at the end of the day. Get her the diamond she deserves!' Brooke said and Haley laughed, Lucas couldn't help a smile.

'It needs to be so much more than that Brooke. It needs to symbolise everything she means to me.'

'I appreciate that Luke but no ring is gonna do that.' Haley reasons. 'Apart from Keith's ring.' She said a second later and seeing the look on Lucas' face she knew she'd hit the nail on the head.

'You want to give Peyton Keith's ring?' She asked.

Lucas sighed and leant down onto the counter top, 'I can't. Lindsey wore it for 5 years. I don't feel like I can give it to Peyton now.'

Brooke and Haley shared a sympathetic look.

'Luke, it may not be perfect but if that's how you feel, if seeing Peyton wear Keith's ring is what you want then you've just described your perfect ring.'

Lucas nodded, 'What do you think Brooke?'

She stayed silent for a moment and Lucas pulled the box out of his pocket, opening it they saw Keith's ring sitting there. Picking it up she studied it for a moment.

'It's perfect Luke.' She said and he looked visibly lighter, 'Keith's ring means a lot to you and so does Peyton, it doesn't matter what happened in order for you to get here, that ring was meant for her so I think it's only right that it sits on her finger for the rest of your lives.'

'I agree.' Haley said with a smile, 'This is you Luke, you and Peyton. This ring has so much history for you both, I think it's kind of fitting that you come full circle and she actually gets to wear it this time.'

Lucas chuckled lightly, 'You think she'll say yes then?'

'Erm hasn't she already or did I dream that evening where you told us all?'

'You know what I mean.' Lucas rolled his eyes, 'You think she'll like it?'

'I know it.' Brooke said, 'Now go and propose to Peyton for the third time in your life.'

Laughing he picked up the ring box and put it in his pocket, thanking them both he walked over to the door,

'Hey Luke.' Brooke's voice made him look around, 'You let her heal and now you're giving her the world, I'm proud of you.'

Smiling Lucas winked at her before letting himself out of the boutique and making his way to Tric to finally give his fiancée a ring.

Lucas bounded up the stairs of Tric and made his way to his fiancés office, he smiled as he heard her talking on the phone with music softly playing in the background.

'That's great Jackson.' She said and as he pushed open the door she laughed, she saw him and waved him in with a smile. He walked over to her as she talked and pressed a kiss to her cheek before sitting himself down on the pool table.

She talked animatedly to her newest prodige for a few more moments before putting down the phone and walking over to Lucas to give him a kiss, standing in between his legs as he sat on the pool table.

'Hi.' She said against his lips.

'Hi.' He replied kissing her again. 'How's Jackson?'

'Great! He is loving being on tour with the guys, I said when the album drops it'll be his name the crowds are chanting every night.'

'He'll love that.'

He watched as Peyton went back to her desk, placing her phone on the counter top and shuffling some paperwork. Taking the ring out of his pocket he got off the pool table and taking a bit of courage from her having her back to him he got down on one knee.

'Peyt.'

'Yeah.' She said absentmindedly before turning round to face him, her hands went to her mouth in surprise.

'I've been thinking a lot about the ring that I wanted you to have, the ring that I knew held so much history and meaning to us and the ring that I know you love and I always come back to this one.' Lucas stood up and took the ring from the box, 'Keith's ring. I know it's not as ideal as it was when we were nineteen but this is the ring I want you to have, you are the only one it was meant for.

Lucas held the ring between his thumb and forefinger, 'I understand completely if you don't want to wear it and we will go to the nearest jewellary store to get you another -'

Peyton cut him off with a smile and a kiss to his lips, 'Yes.'

He grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger, 'This is where it belongs.' He says firmly and she cups his face, kissing him again.

 _I will become yours and you will become mine_  
 _I choose you_  
 _I choose you_

The months flew by after that day and one year and a month after Katherine Baker was born Lucas and Peyton tied the knot in an intimate ceremony on the river court. Guests were limited, just friends and family but they wouldn't have had it any other way. They spent days (and nights) redecorating the court with fairy lights and flowers and it was honestly perfect. Brooke was maid of honour and Nathan was Lucas' best man. Jamie was the ring bearer and Lydia and Lily were bridesmaids with the latter carrying Katherine up the aisle. Karen, Andy, Haley, Julian and Derek sat in the front row as they said their vows in front of all those dearest to them and Larry walked Peyton down the aisle to a beaming Lucas. The ceremony was simple but heartfelt and when the priest announced they were husband and wife Lucas couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

They'd finally got to the place they should have been all along.

Everyone had stood to clap and wasting no time at all Lucas wrapped his arms around his new wife and kissed her feeling like the happiest man on the planet.

Their reception was at TRIC which was decorated almost identically to the river court. Nathan's speech was hilarious and made Peyton shed a tear or two as he spoke about following your heart and letting go of the past but Lucas' speech had half the congregation crying. Haley and Karen in particular had to use their napkins to dab at their eyes. A few hours later they were called to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

'Mrs Scott.' He hummed lowly, his lips brushing her ear as they stood swaying.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly to look him in the eyes and said softly, 'I love how that sounds.'

'Mrs Scott.'

The timbre of his voice made her shiver slightly and she said very seriously, 'If you keep saying it we're going to have to leave.'

He smirked at her, 'I was hoping you'd say that.'

She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. 'I can't believe we're married.'

'I know.' Peyton replied, 'It kind of makes all the heartache worth it, doesn't it?'

'Definitely.' Lucas replied 'But that's over now Mrs Scott, no more heartache.'

Peyton smiled and said softly, 'Mr Lucas Sawyer.'

'Have you spoken to Haley?' He asked suspiciously and Peyton looked at him quizzically.

'I may have written Lucas Sawyer on my notebook back in high school.' He said sheepishly and Peyton couldn't help but laugh as she surveyed her husband,

'You didn't.' She said and his cheeks grew pink, 'I love you.'

Lucas' eyes softened, 'I love you too Peyton Scott.'

Peyton looked at her husband and let her fingers mess with the hair at the nape of his neck, 'Seriously we're going to have to leave.'

Lucas chuckled and pulled her a little closer, 'Fine by me. Just give me a heads up, babe.'

She smiled and then turned a little more serious, 'You know I've always wanted this too, right?'

'Now I do.' Lucas smiled. 'And that's all that matters.'

'I love you so much.' Peyton said and his heart beat a little faster, the smile still firmly attached to his lips as he answered,

'I love you too wifey.'

And then she kissed him and he honestly believes that was the moment when they fully let go of the past, where they let go of all the mistakes that they made as a couple and all of the mistakes that they made as individuals.

This was a new start and they couldn't wait to begin this fresh chapter of their lives.

 _There was a time when I would have believed them_  
 _If they told me that you could not come true_  
 _Just love's illusion_  
 _But then you found me and everything changed_  
 _And I believe in something again_

'Sawyer.' Lucas groaned as he walked into the living room and saw the toddler covered in dirt. 'How did that even happen?' He asked himself as he scooped the baby out of harm's way. She gurgled her approval and he couldn't help but laugh too.

Walking across the room he kicked something and stubbed his toe, trying very hard not to curse he looked down at the offending item and frowned at the plant pot then at his baby.

'Mumma's gonna be mad. Why'd you have to do it right now huh?'

Sawyer placed her fist into her mouth and blew a raspberry into it, her green eyes shining up at him. He rolled his eyes and wondered how he was ever going to be stern with a little girl who looked exactly like her mother.

'Luke!'

'In here babe.' Lucas called and he turned around as his wife entered the room.

She stared at him, 'Lucas we have everyone coming round for the BBQ like right now!'

'I know.' He sighed, 'Don't worry, it'll be fine.'

Peyton quirked her eyebrow at him and said, 'Clearly you haven't seen yourself.' She then walked over to him and he passed Sawyer to her, Peyton smiling at the little girl before looking at Lucas again.

'Get ready.' She chastised with a small smile. 'I'll go dress your daughter. Where's our other kid?'

Eight months after they'd gotten married they'd discovered they were pregnant; twelve weeks in they were told they were having non identical twins. Lucas had been thrilled and after a small breakdown at the thought of two babies at once so was Peyton. As they held hands in the doctor's room and they listened to their babies' heartbeats he couldn't help but think that he'd, finally, gotten everything he'd ever wanted.

'Having a nap.' He called with a smile before making his way into their bedroom, catching sight of himself he couldn't help but chuckle. He had Sawyer's dirty hand prints over him and his hair looked a little disastrous. Shrugging off his shirt he put it in the linen basket and picked up a towel, as he turned around his wife walked into the room. She smirked as she looked at him and he couldn't help but return her smile, there was a look in her eye, a look he'd seen countless times over the years.

'Like what you see?' He enquired softly, a joking lilt to his tone. She laughed softly and walked closer to him, when she drew close enough his hands rested at her hips pulling her towards him.

'Hmmm.' Peyton murmured and ran her fingers through his dishevelled hair, 'Who knew being a father would make you even sexier.'

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, securing her against his chest as he looked down at her, 'I think that's the lack of sleep talking.'

'Definitely not.' She argued with a smile. He leant down with a laugh and kissed her softly, a kiss she deepened a moment later.

A knock followed with a shout broke through their moment and the sound of people in the hall made Lucas groan.

'I think everyone's arrived.'

Just as she'd said the words Brooke's distinctive voice shouted out, 'Scotts!'

Peyton giggled and Lucas released her, 'I'm gonna have a quick shower.'

'Alright. I'll see you out there.' She turned away from him but he caught her wrist, she turned expecting him to say something but instead he kissed her quickly, his tongue meeting hers for a couple of seconds before he gave her a grin.

Then he walked into their en suite and shut the door a second later. Peyton shook her head with a smile before making her way to the nursery, smiling at her children she picked up Sawyer before scooping up William with her other arm.

She wasn't sure how twins could be so different but they were. Sawyer was always full of energy and talkative too, they'd come to realise whereas William was quiet, like his father. He almost permanently had a crease on his forehead as though he was deep in thought, until his eyes met his mother's however. That was when he'd always give her the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

He leant his head on her shoulder and she kissed him tenderly on his head,

'How's my baby?' She said softly before rounding the corner of the nursery.

She nearly got bowled over as Jamie and Lily ran past her, Lydia and Katherine not far behind; each of them intent on getting to the backyard first she assumed. Laughing slightly she said, 'Hey guys!' over her shoulder before turning to the adults who were already all standing in the kitchen.

'My grand babies!' Karen cooed from the side, the kettle already on and partly boiled.

'Gramma!' Sawyer said excitedly and reached out for her, Karen took her with a beaming smile.

'Alright Sawyer?' Nathan asked with a smile, looking at Peyton.

From Karen's arms Sawyer chirped, 'Yup' and everyone laughed.

'You had to give her your last name didn't you?' Nathan said rolling his eyes, 'Makes things difficult.'

Peyton shrugged with a smile before taking a glance at her father, 'Had to preserve the family name somehow.'

Larry winked at her with a grin. That second all four kids ran into the kitchen again, attempting to tell the adults something but talking all over themselves.

'Enough.' Haley said sternly and the children fell silent, 'James will you please be the responsible one here? Stop winding up the girls.'

Jamie rolled his eyes but relented and they all went running off again, at the noise William rested his head in his mother's neck, snuggling into her, his small hand forming a fist in her shirt.

'How's my little Broody Junior?' Brooke asked regarding the toddler.

'He's just woken up.' Peyton responded, resting her head on top of her sons and holding him a little tighter, 'The first half hour after a nap all he wants is a cuddle.'

The pride and love in her voice made Larry smile with pride of his own.

'Where's Luke?' Haley asked as she looked at the boy in Peyton's arms, the boy who looked so much like his father.

'Cleaning up. Luke and Sawyer had a little accident with a plant pot this morning.' Everyone laughed, 'He looked like he'd been dragged through a bush.'

'I did not.' Lucas scoffed as he walked into the kitchen.

'You didn't see your hair babe.' Peyton quipped and he stuck his tongue out at her before regarding the rest of his family.

'So is everyone going to sit in here on this lovely summer's day or are you going to come out to the garden?'

Peyton stepped out of the house, a jug of iced lemonade in one hand and glasses in the other. She reached the table and placed the jug down before shouting,

'Drinks, kids.'

In an instant all of them had stopped what they were doing and in varying degrees run up to her. She caught Sawyer as she ran into her arms unsteadily and hoisted her onto her hip.

'Be careful.' She warned the other children, 'Jamie, supervise will you.'

The boy nodded with a smile and Peyton ruffled his hair.

'How's my girl huh?' She said turning her head to Sawyer's.

Walking up to Peyton from behind Lucas placed his hands on her hips and she jumped slightly, turning around he was met with her smile before Sawyer yelled,

'Daddy!'

'Hey you.' He laughed, 'How're you doin?'

She said matter of factly, 'Tired.'

She pouted and Lucas stroked her cheek with his finger, 'That's too bad sweetie.'

'Sawyer come play!' Lily yelled across the yard and immediately Sawyer fought to be put down. Peyton set her on her feet with a chuckle and they watched as she ran as fast as she could away. The parents simultaneously smiled as Sawyer grabbed William's hand on her way across the yard.

'I'm hoping this day wears those two terrors we call children out.'

Lucas chuckled and fixed his eyes back on his wife, 'Hmm me too.' Before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Peyton rested her hands on his biceps and raised an eyebrow, 'You're being very amorous today?'

'Aren't I every-day?' He asked, his eyes twinkling and his smirk in place.

Peyton couldn't argue with that, he was probably the most attentive husband both to their children and to her. She really couldn't fault him.

'Very true.' Peyton relented, letting her arms hang loosely around his neck.

'Plus you look particularly hot today.' Lucas murmured and Peyton laughed as he leant in and kissed the tip of her nose.

'Aren't I every-day?' She asked poking out her tongue and he frowned,

'Hmm good point.' He smiled as she laughed and then leant in brushing his lips against hers.

'Do you think Brooke would take the kids tonight?' He whispered against her lips.

'Mm no Luke, she's eight and a half months pregnant.'

His eyes found Brooke who was sitting on a chair fanning herself with a magazine and eyed her bump.

'Yeah she's sorta ready to pop.' He agreed, 'What about Haley?'

Peyton laughed and swatted his chest, 'With all the running around they're doing today I think they'll be in bed pretty early.'

His eyes found Sawyer and William and he smiled, 'You make a great point mommy.'

'They'll be out like a light before eight.''

He pressed his lips to hers again, cupping her cheek and deepening their kiss for a moment before saying, 'I look forward to it.'

He left her with a wink and she couldn't help but laugh at how perfect her life was.

 _My whole heart_  
 _Will be yours forever_  
 _This is a beautiful start_  
 _To a lifelong love letter_

'You and Luke make me sick.' A voice grumbled behind her and Peyton turned to see a very disgruntled Brooke. Peyton couldn't help but laugh at her friend's expression; she'd been particularly hormonal of late.

'I'm sorry.' She said seriously but Brooke noted the grin on her friends face and frowned,

'It would be good if you didn't look like you were gonna jump each other every ten seconds.'

Peyton laughed, 'Jealous?'

Brooke couldn't stop the small smile making its way onto her face, 'Yes! I wish he would just come out already.'

Peyton placed a hand on her friends bump and said, 'You've made him feel so comfortable he doesn't wanna come out.'

'He's being stubborn.' Brooke said, 'Just like Julian.'

Peyton laughed as Brooke threw a glare at her husband.

'It's totally _his_ fault I'm in this predicament anyway.'

'Sure.' Peyton agreed with a smile. 'Although I do recall you telling me, several times over the years I might add, that it takes two to tango, right?'

Brooke looked at her friend who had her tongue poking out of her mouth and a grin on her face and she glared at her.

'Oh shut up.' She snapped, 'It's so hot.'

'Go sit down B Baker.' She said with a laugh, 'I'll get you a refill.'

'I love you.' Brooke said seriously before waddling away and Peyton raised her eyebrows at Haley as she joined her,

'Brooke's hormones are crazy.' Haley sniggered.

'Tell me about it.' Peyton laughed.

They turned around and surveyed their family and friends.

'It's crazy how life turns out isn't it?' Peyton said, her eyes finding her two children as they played.

'You and Luke?' Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged, 'Me and Luke, you and Nate. Hell, Brooke and Julian. It's just- crazy.'

Haley looked at her with a smile, 'Its fate.'

'You've been talking about fate for years Haley James and, you know what; I'm starting to believe it's true.' Peyton smiled and Haley laughed.

'Of course it is.' Haley said nodding her head, 'Fate and a whole lotta love.'

Peyton's eyes met her husband and he smiled at her from across the yard.

'Yeah I kinda believe that too.' Peyton murmured, smiling back at him.

 _Tell the world that we finally got it all right_  
 _I choose you_

Kissing her babies goodbye Peyton stepped out of their bedroom and picked up her heels and her purse from her bedroom before making her way downstairs. Lucas was clearing up the kitchen and she placed her heels on the floor, slipping her foot into one before saying worriedly,

'If Sawyer wakes up its probably because she's dropped Pudsey the bear Luke and if William wakes up it's probably because he's had a dream, you know how he is, but they should be fine.'

Lucas smiled and turned around, 'I know.' He said. She'd worried about being a good mother but he was reminded every day of how good she'd actually become. The worry and care for her children was inbuilt and he loved her for it.

Peyton slipped her other heel on and stood up straight; Lucas wiped his hands on the dishcloth and stared at his wife.

'You look amazing.' He said and Peyton didn't miss the deep, throaty quality his voice had turned into.

She smoothed out her dress, a simple black Clothes Over Bro's design with gold detailing. Not too dressy but it fitted her amazingly. She smiled but waved off his compliment and he sidled up to her, kissing her softly,

'You really do.' He affirmed with a grin, barely able to take his eyes off her. 'You excited?'

Peyton draped her arms around his neck, 'Actually I really am. I mean I can't remember the last time I went out with the girls.'

'I don't envy Julian though… looking after a newborn.'

'Charlie's eight months old.' Peyton shrugged, 'Anyway, Brooke deserves a night out.'

'So do you.'

Peyton smiled and pressed her lips to her husbands. 'So we're gonna go to TRIC but we might go elsewhere, it depends really.'

'Okay.' Lucas said simply and Peyton was reminded how much she loved this man.

Her phone buzzed and she stepped away from Lucas, 'Right, they're here.'

'Have fun.' Lucas replied stepping closer to his wife and pressing a kiss to her lips, 'And be careful, I can only imagine the twosome you and Brooke make.'

'You have no idea.' Peyton replied sending him a wink over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. 'But don't worry, Hales is coming. Mia is also here and so are Bevin and Rachel believe it or not.'

'Rachel as in Rachel Gattina?' Lucas frowned, 'That doesn't sound good.'

'She's only here for a few days and was disgusted to find out we'd all had children. Apparently she thought at least one of us would have screwed up our lives by now.'

Lucas laughed, 'Clearly you have a lot to catch up on.'

Peyton shook her head with a laugh and blew her husband a kiss at the door, 'Don't wait up. Love you.'

He repeated the words to her and as the door closed behind her he couldn't help but smile

The girls were sitting at a booth and had had a couple of cocktails, making them increasingly louder and more giggly.

'So apparently Tree Hill girls do still know how to have fun.' Rachel smiled and Peyton, Brooke and Haley looked at each other with a shrug.

'So I heard all about Brooke finding Mr Right, which was coincidentally your Mr Wrong.' Rachel smirked looking at Peyton who rolled her eyes but gave Brooke a good natured hug. 'And Hales is always the same. Married and popping out babies.'

Haley frowned at her and Peyton cleared her throat loudly, Rachel smiled at her, 'So what about you? Married to Lucas I hear?'

Peyton nodded and Brooke couldn't help her smile as she noted Peyton's barely concealed grin.

'How predictable.' Rachel answered with a smirk, 'Did nothing good happen in Tree Hill over the years?'

'Peyton was married to this guy called Michael for a while.' The group looked over at Bevin who was sipping her cocktail and Brooke and Haley couldn't help but laugh.

'Interesting.' Rachel smiled, 'How did that end?'

Peyton sighed and nudged Haley with her elbow who seemed to be finding this ridiculously funny.

'She had sex with Lucas.' Bevin supplied and Peyton closed her eyes with a sigh.

'Wow.' Rachel smirked, 'So Tree Hill is still very much like high school.'

Peyton shot daggers at Rachel and Brooke, looking between the pair, cleared her throat quickly. Rachel sensing the tension said quickly,

'Oh I'm not judging. Honestly, I was always sorta rooting for you two.'

For the first time Peyton smiled at her but Brooke frowned,

'Hey! In high school you were meant to be rooting for me!'

Rachel shot Brooke a look before saying, 'Oh please. You and Lucas were weren't meant to be.'

This time all of the girls burst into laughter and after a moment of looking shocked Brooke succumbed to the laughter.

Hours later the girls had danced and were sitting back in their booth.

'I'm glad you married Julian.' Peyton said, out of nowhere.

Brooke smiled and clumsily put her drink down, 'Really? Cuz I know it's been years but I always wondered whether you cared.'

'Please.' Peyton laughed, 'I have no right to care. You two just fit. It's like- fate or some other crap.'

Rachel frowned as Haley laughed at her friends eloquency, 'Since when did you get all mushy Sawyer?'

'It's Scott.' She corrected with a smile. 'And I'm not mushy.'

'Yeah, you are.' Haley confirmed and Brooke nodded with a smile.

Peyton frowned again before laughing slightly, it was kind of true. Marrying the love of her life and having two gorgeous babies had kind of made her mushy.

Brooke laughed and pulled her friend in close, wrapping their arms around each other.

'I can see their weird lesbian energy hasn't changed.' Rachel remarked with a grin. She looked over and saw Haley and Bevin practically asleep next to her and sighed, things really didn't change in Tree Hill.

After hailing a cab they took Haley home first with her muttering all the while, 'I shouldn't have had tequila. I hate tequila. Why did we have tequila?'

The girls tried to stifle their sniggers and as she got out Peyton said quickly, 'Make sure you get a bowl and some water Hales.'

They dropped Peyton off next and when they drew up outside her house Brooke turned to her and said, 'I love you P Scott.'

'I love you too B Baker. We should do this again!' Peyton said loudly and the girls agreed whole heartedly.

Making her way up the path she searched in her purse for her keys, withdrawing them it took her a few attempts to put the key in the lock. Chuckling slightly when she completed the task she opened the door and slammed it a little harder than intended. She dropped her purse and went into the kitchen searching for something to eat. She settled on some cookies.

'Peyt.'

She dropped the cookie and jumped, looking over to her husband who was rubbing his eyes as he looked at her, wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, his hair a bit of a disaster. She'd obviously woken him up.

'Hey!'

Letting his eyes adjust he couldn't help but smile at her. She walked over to him and pulled him close saying, 'I've missed you.'

He laughed at the apparent need for her to hold onto him and the way she was wobbling slightly. She was obviously a little tipsy. 'I've missed you too.'

'Really?' She asked her eyes wide.

'Of course.' He chuckled. He didn't say anything else because her mouth was on his, clumsily kissing him and he responded only when he'd gotten over the surprise. Her tongue brushed past his lips and he very nearly groaned, his hands finding her hips. She shrugged off her jacket a second later and pressed her hips against his.

He'd momentarily forgotten how much he loved his wife, especially after tequila.

In an instant she pulled away from him and said, 'It's hot. Is it hot?'

'Mm yeah.' Lucas said, slightly breathlessly.

She walked away from him towards the stairs and he was just about to pick up her jacket when out of the corner of his eyes he saw her pull her dress over her head and drop it by the stairs. His breath caught in his throat and he forgot all about the jacket as he walked over to her.

He was following her up the stairs straight away. When they reached their room Peyton flopped down onto the bed and Lucas laughed, stooping to take off her heels.

'How're my babies?' She asked, her voice muffled.

'They're fine. Neither of them woke up and I checked on them before I went to bed.' Lucas said, removing one heel and then the other.

'Mm good.' Peyton said before sitting up and looking down at Lucas. His crouched position inbetween her legs allowed her to run her fingers through his hair, 'You're such a good father. I love you, you know.'

'Well thank you.' He replied with another small chuckle, 'And I love you.'

Her lips found his and he cupped her cheek as she deepened their kiss almost immediately. After a moment he broke their kiss, standing up and intending to grab her pyjamas. He wasn't sure that this was the best thing to do considering she was looking at him as though she could see two of him. His actions were cut short as she pushed his t shirt up, standing to pull it over his head. She stumbled as she threw it across the room and he grabbed her quickly, his hands low on her back to steady her. His breathing quickened as she looked at him, her eyes a little glassy.

She'd chastise him for this in the morning, for not being able not to give in but as her hand moved to his boxers he couldn't help but feel like he didn't necessarily care. He kissed her forcefully and the movement jolted them making her unsteady again and they fell onto their bed with a laugh. She shifted in his lap as she landed and he let out a breath.

'Rachel said…' Peyton started seemingly unaware of the effect she was having on him, 'She said she was rooting for us.'

'Did she?' Lucas said, genuinely surprised.

'Uhuh.' Peyton answered, 'She said… she said we were meant to be. We are, right?'

He brushed his palm over her cheek and looked at his wife. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable and it made his heart ache, she rarely doubted their path together but when she did it made him curse every stupid decision he'd ever made.

'All you have to do to answer that is look at those two beautiful children we've made.' Lucas answered, sitting up and closing his eyes slightly as she shifted in his lap again, 'We're more than meant to be sweetheart.'

She let out a groan and kissed him then, her tongue moving past his immediately. He sank backwards into the mattress and she followed not breaking their kiss and letting her hand travel down his stomach.

His breath hitched in anticipation. Despite having being woken up from a pretty deep sleep he was now wide awake. It was certainly the best way to spend 2 o clock in the morning.

Peyton groaned as she opened her eyes, she vaguely saw Lucas walk into their en-suite and then he was back, sitting on the edge of their bed and brushing a curl away from her face.

'My head hurts.'

'I'm not surprised babe.' He couldn't help but chuckle and she glared at him.

'Take these.' He said handing her a glass and popping two pills into her mouth, 'Drink it all. I've left the kids downstairs. I'll make you some breakfast.'

She smiled appreciatively as he kissed her forehead before making his way down the stairs. William and Sawyer were still sitting in their booster seats; he ruffled their hair as he walked back to the counter and watched as they ate their breakfast quietly. They really were the best kids. Flipping open his phone Lucas dialled a familiar number,

'Is your wife as hungover as mine?' He asked when he heard Nathan's voice on the end of the phone.

'Yeah.' His brother chuckled, 'I genuinely don't know the last time I saw her like this… probably your wedding actually.'

Lucas laughed, 'Did you get a loud wake-up call at 2 am?'

'Loud as in Hales running up the stairs and throwing up, yes.'

'Really?' Lucas laughed, ' _That's_ my best friend.'

'Crazy, what were they drinking?'

'Tequila, I think.'

'Ohh that's bad.' Nathan smirked, 'Did Sawyer throw up?'

'Scott.' Lucas corrected, 'And no. My night was pretty great.'

'You jammy dick!' Nathan exclaimed, 'I get a wife who spent half the night passed out in the bathroom and you get sex?'

Lucas chuckled, 'I didn't say that.'

'Peyton and tequila were always a brilliant mix.'

Lucas laughed and looked over at his children, William had stolen Sawyer's banana and she was hitting him on the head with her spoon. He could see tears in their near future if he didn't stop it. 'Oh I gotta go Nate, Sawyer is about to beat up Wills with her spoon.'

'Like mother like daughter.' Nathan laughed on the other end of the phone. 'See you later bro.'

Lucas put his phone down and took the spoon off Sawyer before she could do serious damage. Lifting them out of their booster seats at the table they ran after each other into the living room. Sighing slightly and letting out a yawn he predicted a busy and noisy day ahead.

He was tidying the kitchen when Peyton walked down the stairs,

'Hey you.' He beamed, 'How're you feeling?'

'Like hell.' Peyton rasped and Lucas chuckled. She eyed her dress on the floor, her purse by the door and her jacket now hanging on a chair. 'What happened?'

Lucas smiled, taking in her expression before saying, 'Let's just say I'm never going to step foot in a strip club when I have my very own stripper at home.'

'What? I stripped?!' Peyton asked, surprised.

'Mmm well sort of.' Lucas laughed, walking into the kitchen with Peyton behind him. 'How do you not remember that?'

'All I remember is leaving the club and possibly not being able to open the door.' Peyton sighed, putting her head into her hands.

'So you don't remember taking advantage of me?' Lucas smirked.

'What?' She looked at him with squinty eyes and he almost laughed at her expression.

'I heard a noise downstairs so I came to investigate and then a half-naked woman threw herself at me. It was pretty terrifying.'

Peyton frowned at him, 'It sounds truly terrible.'

He laughed at her sarcasm and placed a set of pancakes in front of her before sitting down next to her and taking a sip of his coffee.

'It was. The worst bit was when I was pulling out my best moves and she fell asleep.'

'I fell asleep?' Peyton asked, her eyes going wide.

'Yup.' Lucas grinned and stood up again, leaning in so his lips were brushing her cheek, 'Right in the middle.'

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, 'I'm sorry. You should know by now that…'

'A little bit of tequila makes you horny, too much makes you tired.' He laughed, placing his cup into the sink and turning back towards her, 'I think you started off with the first and very quickly progressed to the latter.'

Peyton laughed, 'I'm sorry.'

'I love you.' Lucas smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead. 'Anyway I spoke to Nate and I think I got the better deal; Haley ended up sleeping on the bathroom floor.'

Peyton snorted with laughter, 'That's hilarious.'

'So how was your night?' He asked sitting next to her again, she turned towards him and lifted her legs into his lap, his hands falling to her calves.

'Really good.' Peyton sighed, 'But I'm never touching alcohol again… ever.'

'You said the same after Haley and Nathan's anniversary.' He laughed, letting his fingers dance over her legs.

'This time I mean it.' Peyton answered before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips, 'Thanks for looking after me.'

'No problem.' Lucas smiled, 'At Mouth's promotion next week you can return the favour.'

Peyton nodded with a grin, 'You better not fall asleep on me if I'm pulling out my best moves.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' He laughed and they stood and walked arm in arm into the living room to play with their kids.

 _I will become yours and you will become mine_  
 _I choose you_  
 _I choose you_

Coming out of the board meeting In New York Lucas' eyes were preoccupied looking at his phone and before he had time to process that there was someone walking towards him he'd literally ran into them,

'I'm sorry.' He said until their eyes met and he nearly choked on his own words.

Lindsey Strauss was standing in front of him looking as surprised as he felt.

'Lindsey.' He said in surprise.

'Lucas.'

The traffic in the corridor moving past them made them move, Lindsey opened a door and he followed her inside. He looked around her office, it had changed somewhat since the last time he'd been there. Then again that had been a long time ago.

'Wow it's been years.' Lucas said with a small laugh, studying his former wife. It felt weird to even think of her in that way. She wasn't saying anything and it was making him nervous, he lifted his hand and rubbed his chin in nervousness.

His wedding band caught the light and he saw her eyes follow his hand back down to his side, her eyes flittered up to his.

'You're married.'

It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. He smiled, with a nod.

'Peyton?' She asked and he couldn't detect anything from her tone.

'Yes.' He said softly.

He was astounded when she smiled softly and took a seat behind her desk, he followed suit and sat down opposite her.

'I'm glad.' She said and he frowned at her, taking in her expression he couldn't help but laugh slightly incredulously. She joined in,

'I am.' She said and he believed her. 'I knew you two would make it. I'm glad you found your way back to each other.'

Lucas swallowed and said, 'Thank you.'

They looked at each other for a moment, 'How're you?' Lucas asked cautiously.

'Good.' Lindsey nodded.

'I'm sorry.' Lucas said softly, 'I know it's been years but I don't think I'll ever not feel sorry for what I did to our marriage.'

Lindsey took in the expression on his face, 'It's in the past Lucas.'

'I know.' Lucas sighed, 'I just- I think about it sometimes and I hate that I treated you the way I did. I guess I never got to say truly how sorry I was for hurting you.'

Lindsey took in the man before her, he was different somehow. He seemed older, wiser, happy. As she looked at him she realised that he was at peace. He'd found where he was meant to be in life.

Shaking her head she couldn't help but smile, 'I appreciate that.'

He nodded but couldn't quite keep the frown from his face, thinking about all the decisions he'd made that had inadvertently affected the woman before him.

'Are you happy?' He asked cautiously.

'Very much so.' She responded and with a grin held up her hand, 'I'm engaged actually.'

'You are?' Lucas said his frown disappearing almost instantly to be replaced with a genuine grin. She couldn't help but laugh at the obvious pleasure on his face.

'You don't have to look so relieved.' She laughed.

'Sorry.' He said sheepishly, 'I'm just glad you're happy.'

Lindsey nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat.

'I better be going.' Lucas said checking his watch, 'I have a flight to catch.'

Standing up he picked up his briefcase and jacket before looking at her, his eyes squinting in the way that she used to love.

'It was great to meet you Lindsey Strauss.' He said softly and her eyes watered a little, flashing back to years ago when Peyton had stood in that same spot and said the exact same thing. Lucas smiled at her and walked towards the door, her voice made him turn his head again.

'For the record, I'm glad you're happy too.'

With a smile and a nod he retreated closing the door behind him. Leaning back in her chair she blew out a breath, she had not expected that. She frowned suddenly, on the chair was a book. Picking it up she brushed her fingertips over Lucas' novel, his newest she gathered. Opening the front cover she read the dedication,

 _To Sawyer and William_

 _Thank you for inspiring me to be the best possible father and human being every single day. You make me prouder than I ever thought I could be._

Her breath caught in her throat, Lucas was a father. After a second of pure shock she closed the book and smiled. He was content and, honestly, so was she.

Things had actually worked out even better than she'd have imagined.

 _We are not perfect_  
 _We'll learn from our mistakes_  
 _And as long as it takes_  
 _I will prove my love to you_

Lucas stepped out of the cab and threw haphazard notes at the driver before taking his suitcase out of the trunk. Surveying his house he couldn't help but smile, this business trip had exhausted him. He never liked to spend more than a few days away from his family (apart from book tours which inevitably took him away for a little longer) and so he'd had to cram everything he had to do into a considerably short amount of time.

It was worth it though, knowing that he had a wife who he loved above anyone else and two kids who he'd give the world made it all worth it.

Closing the door behind himself quietly he placed down his bag and shrugged off his suit jacket. He'd gone straight from Lindsey's office to the airport wasting no time in changing. Loosening his tie he smiled when hands made their way around his mid-section hugging him fiercely. Turning in her arms he surveyed his wife's smiling face,

'Hey babe.' He grinned, cupping her cheek and brushing a thumb across her skin.

'Hey you.' She replied softly and pressed her lips against his. He pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. They broke apart after a moment and her hands smoothed over his shirt and fiddled with his tie as he looked down at her.

'Are the kids asleep?' He asked stepping away from his wife momentarily and intending to go down the corridor to his children's room to say goodnight but she pulled on his hand and he followed her as she pulled him into their bedroom.

She raised an eyebrow theatrically and pointed to the lump under the covers on their bed. A lump that was moving and letting out giggles and muffled 'shh's'.

'They wanted to wait for you.' Peyton whispered and Lucas' heart swelled. Peyton leant against the door frame as Lucas made a show of moving around and turned to her saying loudly,

'I am so tired. I think I might go to bed.' He winked at her as he sat down on the bed and the giggling got a little louder.

'What's this?' Lucas asked, squeezing the lump. He recognized Sawyers little shriek and had to stop himself from laughing. 'Did you get a new mattress? This one's lumpy.'

Peyton had to hide her own laughter as her two children burst out from under the covers shouting 'boo' at their father, Lucas gave a theatrical jump and then pulled his children towards him his fingers in their ribs, tickling them until they screamed for help from their mother.

She joined in and they all ended up sprawled on top of the bedspread, the whole family completely out of breath.

'It's past your bed time guys.' Lucas said with a smile.

'We want'd ta wait for ya.' Sawyer said loudly and Lucas laughed, lifting his three and a half year old over his head.

'You did, did you?'

'We missed you!' She yelled from the air and her parents chuckled.

'Inside voice, honey.' Peyton suggested, brushing a hand through William's hair as Lucas set his daughter down and she scrambled into her mother's lap.

'Did you miss me too buddy?' Lucas asked William and he nodded emphatically, a dimpled grin on display. Lucas scooped up the boy and placed him on his chest,

'Have you both been good for mommy while daddy's been away?'

'Yes!' Sawyer said loudly and William nodded again vigorously with wide eyes.

'Good.' Lucas grinned. 'Daddy got you both a present.'

William nearly winded him as he jumped up excitedly, 'But.' Lucas said loudly, 'It's bed time, you can have them tomorrow.'

They both let out groans with full blown pouts and Peyton had to conceal a grin.

'How about daddy reads you a story before bed?'

The twins' eyes lit up and William said, 'With voices?'

'With voices.' Lucas affirms sitting up and lifting the twins into each arm. He winked at Peyton before carrying his children down the hall into their room.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh when Williams' little voice carried down the hallway, 'Come on momma, you too!'

Climbing off the bed she padded down the hallway into her children's room. Lucas was already sandwiched in between Sawyer and William so she lay down at the bottom of the bed facing her family and as Lucas began reading she focused her attention on her children who were watching their father animatedly.

They shut their children's door ten minutes later and Lucas slipped an arm around her shoulders, hers going around his waist as they walked back into their bedroom.

'I swear they've grown ten feet.'

Peyton laughed, 'How was your trip?'

Lucas shrugged, 'I can bore you with the details tomorrow. Right now there is nothing I'd rather do than go to bed with you.'

Peyton smiled and climbed into their bed, watching as Lucas got undressed and ready for bed. He joined her a couple of minutes later, dressed in his boxers and he pulled her close as soon as they were under the covers. She curled into his side, sighing at how good it was to have her husband home again.

'The kids aren't the only ones who've missed you.' She murmured into his chest and Lucas tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes,

'Is that so?'

She nodded and Lucas intertwined their fingers, closing the distance between them and pressing a kiss to his wife's lips.

It was incredibly cliché but after everything they'd been through he had no idea how his life had gotten to the level of perfection it was at right now.

He wasn't going to waste any time trying to work it out though.

 _I am not scared of the elements_  
 _I am underprepared, but I am willing_  
 _And even better_  
 _I get to be the other half of you_

'This event just gets better every year.' Haley said and Peyton couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

'You're only saying that because it's a night off from the kids and there's free champagne.'

Haley took a quick look around before saying, 'Don't let Brooke here you say that!'

They looked at eachother and laughed again before taking sips of their champagne. They were standing in Brooke's boutique for the opening of her new line, the same event she had been holding for years. However much Peyton teased Haley she couldn't help but agree, an adult event was rare and always celebrated.

Taking another sip of champagne Peyton suddenly felt a bit dizzy. Placing her glass down she felt suddenly sick. Excusing herself quickly she practically ran into the back. Haley looked after her with worry as Lucas sidled up to her,

'Do you know where Peyton is?'

'Yeah she's just run into the back, she didn't look too good.'

Lucas frowned and followed his wife into the back of the shop. Knocking on the door to the toilet he frowned as he heard the unmistakeable sound of his wife being sick and then the flushing of the toilet. Opening the door he found Peyton kneeling on the floor, closing the door behind him he knelt down and scooped her hair up.

'I didn't feel well earlier, must have been something I had for lunch.' She said tiredly and Lucas nodded sympathetically placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She moved away from the toilet and Lucas stood picking up a glass and pouring her some water.

'Are you ok?' Lucas asked cautiously as she took some sips.

'Yeah.' Peyton sighed and then smiled at her husband, 'I actually feel loads better.'

Lucas chuckled and helped her to her feet, drinking some more water she smiled at him as she reapplied her lipstick in the mirror.

'All set.' She said popping her lipstick into her bag and taking Lucas' hand in her own.

Seeing them come out of the back Nathan noticed Peyton's reapplied lipstick and said, 'Ooo flashback!'

Brooke frowned at him and he couldn't help but divulge his secret, 'It isn't the first time I've caught them sneaking out the back.'

Brooke looked at the couple

'Do not tell me you two have just had sex!'

'No!' Peyton said indignantly.

'Oh.' Brooke said but saw that Peyton's cheeks had gone a little red and she was glaring at Nathan.

'But you have before?' She asked and when there was no response she elaborated, 'You two have had sex at my new season party?!'

Lucas coughed and Brooke swatted him with her clutch bag.

'When?!'

'Years ago.' Peyton said quickly.

The reality dawned on Brooke and she swatted Lucas with her bag again,

'Ow!' He said indignantly.

'Don't tell me one of your little secret rendezvous places was my boutique?' They couldn't look at her and Nathan sniggered as Brooke said , 'Ew ew ew. You cheated on your partners in my boutique?!'

'And you saw them?!' Haley asked Nathan indignantly.

Looking at the disgruntled faces before him Nathan's mirth subsided, 'Ok this backfired really quickly.'

Saying goodbye to some clients Brooke made her way over to her best friend who was standing by herself,

'I can't believe you've had sex in my boutique.'

Peyton frowned and grumbled, 'Nathan and his big mouth.'

Brooke raised her eyebrow at her and Peyton said, 'About that though; I'm sorry.'

Brooke shrugged it off, 'It was years ago. You're just lucky no one found out about it at the time.'

'Oh I know.' Peyton said with a shudder, 'I can't even believe we were so stupid.'

'I think you both learnt your lessons.' Brooke reasoned, 'Besides everything has worked out for the best.'

Peyton's eyes found her husband's and she smiled. Things, and she wasn't entirely sure how, had definitely worked out for the best. Perfectly, actually

 _Tell the world that we finally got it all right_  
 _I choose you_

'Blow out the candles baby.' Peyton said to her son, crouching down a little so she was at the same level as her son. He imitated blowing them out but the candles stayed resolutely lit.

'Like dis Wills.' Sawyer said loudly and blew a loud raspberry onto her cake, extinguishing all of the candles in a shower of spray.

'Hands up who doesn't want any of Sawyer's cake.' Nathan said, holding the video camera steady as everyone laughed around him.

'Yeah, not quite like that Wills.' Lucas said with a grin crouching down next to Sawyer.

'Like this.' Peyton said and formed an 'o' with her mouth. William looked at his mother, his brow furrowed in thought before copying Peyton and blowing out the rest of his candles.

Everyone around the room clapped and cheered and Haley took a photo of the scene in front of her. William and Sawyer sitting down with huge birthday cakes in front of them with their parents crouched next to them, all four of them with identical smiles adorning their faces.

'Good job buddy.' Lucas said ruffling his sons hair.

Peyton stooped and placed a kiss on both of her children's cheeks before scooping up their cakes and taking them into the kitchen to cut. Brooke and Haley followed her in to help leaving the rest of the guests to fuss over the birthday boy and girl.

'At some point they'll both learn how to blow out their birthday candles.' Peyton chuckled.

'It may take a few years.' Haley chipped in.

'And to think, they have an author as a father and a manager of a record label as a mother. Where did you go wrong?' Brooke teased and Peyton scoffed.

'I can't believe they're four years old.' Haley mused.

'Oh god, I know.' Peyton answered, 'I can already imagine their eighteenth birthdays.'

'Don't scare me.' Haley said, 'Jamie's turning sixteen soon and Lydia acts about sixteen.'

'Tell me about it. Charlie is one and Katherine's already a terror and she's only seven.'

'God help you when she's a teenager.' Haley laughed.

'If she's anything like Brooke Davis there'll be trouble.' Peyton sniggered.

'Oh shut up.' Brooke snapped with a small smile, 'I don't know what you're talking about anyway. Your kids are gonna be little heartbreakers, all broody and intense.'

'Oh definitely.' Haley agreed.

'I'm sorry my kid isn't the one that's got himself a girlfriend already.' Peyton said pointedly at Haley who sighed.

'Well he has Nathan as a father and look what he was like at sixteen so, I'm screwed really.'

Peyton and Brooke laughed.

'Believe me, he is nothing like Nathan at that age. He's sorta like Luke was in high school when we first met.' Peyton reasoned.

'Well Lucas was hardly a saint in high school either was he?' Haley said and Peyton and Brooke looked at each other with a giggle.

'Yeah good luck with that. The Scott boys are a force to be reckoned with.' Peyton laughed.

'I'll remind you of that when William is sixteen.'

'Oh he's not turning into a teenager.' Peyton said confidently, 'He's going to stay momma's little boy forever.'

Brooke and Haley laughed as they siphoned the cake into party bags for the guests. Taking the bags out of the kitchen Peyton watched the scene before her, all three men were cowering on the floor as the twins, Lydia, Katherine and Charlie used them as human trampolines. Her eyes caught her husband as he lay on the floor and his eyes found hers, he winked at her and extracted himself from the heap. Making his way over to her he leant in, pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking the party bags off of her,

'Who wants cake?' He asked loudly and all 5 kids stood up quickly each trying to shout louder than the other.

Nathan stood with a grimace,

'If I didn't know any better I'd say you were getting too old for this Nate.' Peyton smirked, sticking her tongue out at him.

'Watch it Sawyer.' He growled with a grin.

 _I will become yours and you will become mine_  
 _I choose you_  
 _I choose you_

Walking back out of the bathroom into her office Peyton smiled seeing her best friend sitting on the edge of the pool table,

'Have you just been sick again?' Brooke asked remembering Peyton being sick at her boutique two weeks ago.

'Well hello to you B Baker.' Upon Brooke's concerned look Peyton said, 'Well yes I have but it's nothing to worry about, I've just got a bug or something.'

'Are you sure?' Brooke asked suspiciously.

'Yes I feel fine.' Peyton smiled, moving to sit down, propping her feet up on her desk, 'I am exhausted though.'

'It's probably all the UFO concert work you're doing.' Brooke reasoned, 'It's only a week away.'

'It's on the 20th.' Peyton said with a frown.

'Which is next week?' Brooke answered.

'No next week is the-' Peyton said before trailing off. Brooke watched as her friend took her feet off her desk and ran a hand through her hair. 'Oh shit.'

'Brooke I'm late.'

'No you're not.' Brooke said looking at her watch, 'We have at least 20 minutes-' Upon the look Peyton gave her she fell silent and then her eyes widened, 'Ohhh you're _late_.'

'How late?'

'I don't know.' Peyton said frantically picking up her diary and riffling through the pages.

Brooke got up off the pool table and said, 'Right well there's no need to panic. I'm gonna go to the drug store and get you a pregnancy test, you stay here.'

Before Peyton had a chance to process what had just happened Brooke was back, marching into her office and emptying the bag onto Peyton's desk. Out fell 5 pregnancy tests. Peyton raised her eyebrow at her,

'Just to be sure.' Brooke shrugged.

Within a minute she was back in front of Brooke, placing the test on her desk she sat down in her chair placing a shaky hand over her forehead.

'Why do you look so terrified?' Brooke said with a frown.

'Because I am!'

Brooke chuckled, 'I'm gonna need some help here P.'

'Brooke we already have two kids. Two kids under five years old I might add, I mean could we even cope with another little one? The twins are-' Peyton's eyes widened, 'Oh my god, what if it's twins again?!'

Brooke laughed, ' you're not seriously worried about this?'

'Of course I am!' Peyton exclaimed, 'Lucas and I are ridiculously busy…'

'Clearly not that busy if you found time to make another baby.' Brooke responded cheekily and Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

'You know what I mean Brooke, you know how busy our lives are. Lucas is touring again for his book in a few months and I'm travelling a lot for the label at the moment.'

Brooke contemplated her friend, 'Well let's hope its negative then.'

Peyton blanched at her words and frowned at her and Brooke face broke into a grin.

'See, you do want this baby.'

'If there even is a baby.' Peyton said quickly.

'Only one way to find out.' Brooke said, picking up the test and Peyton's heart flipped over.

 _I choose you_  
 _I choose you_

The night of Peyton's UFO concert came around five days later and the gang descended on the marine base where Derek was based. All five kids were being looked after by Karen and Andy, supervised by Lily and a reluctant Jamie.

Introducing the last band of the night Peyton walked off stage and placed her microphone down, letting out a huge sigh of relief. A hand on her shoulder made her turn around, seeing Larry behind her she said, 'Dad!' before flinging her arms around his neck.

'Hey kiddo.' He laughed.

'I didn't think you could make it!'

'I pulled a few strings.' He grinned, 'Your husband might have mentioned how stressed you've been lately.'

Peyton followed his gaze back to Lucas who was standing with Nathan, Julian and Brooke. He winked at her with a smile and she smiled back.

'I'm so glad you could come.' Peyton said with a smile, tears filling her eyes.

'Oh honey.' Larry said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

'Sorry, I'm emotional at the moment.'

'Will this help?' Larry smiled, handing her a glass of champagne. 'You've pulled off another brilliant show.'

'Thanks Dad.' Peyton smiled, blushing slightly at the compliment. Looking at the glass of champagne she bit her lip, 'I'm kind of off alcohol at the moment though.'

'Oh.' Larry said and as he studied his daughter it slowly started to dawn on him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she bit her lip again.

'I'm pregnant.' She said softly and Larry's face split into a grin.

'Oh Peyton.' He pulled her into a big hug and pulled back to study her, she was startled to see tears in his eyes.

'I'm so proud of you, you know that.' He said fiercely.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and choked out, 'What did I say about me being emotional right now.'

Larry laughed and pulled her to him again in a side hug as they watched the last band perform together.

The band were on their last song when Lucas sidled up to them, shaking Larry's hand and saying, 'Can I cut in?'

'Course you can, son.' Larry said, giving Peyton a wink before heading to the tent behind them.

'You've done amazingly.' Lucas beamed at his wife, 'Even better than last year, which I didn't think was even possible.'

'Thanks Luke.' Peyton said smiling up at him. She took in his features and for perhaps the thousandth time could not believe that this man, the man she had loved for so long was finally her husband.

The band finished their song to rapturous applause and the marines started to file away from the stage.

'So I have a surprise.' Peyton said turning to her husband who looked at her quizzically. The band began another song and after a couple of beats Lucas' face split into a grin,

'Our wedding song.' He said pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her. They swayed to the song for a few minutes before Peyton pulled away,

'I kind of need to tell you something.' She said and Lucas looked at her curiously. She closed her eyes and took in a breath, 'How would you like to have another baby with me Lucas Scott?'

Her husband stared at her, his eyes wide and she took his hand in hers before placing it on her still flat stomach.

'You're- we're?'

'It's still pretty early but you're gonna be a daddy again Luke.'

As soon as the news sank in Lucas' mouth split into a huge grin, his eyes crinkling at the sides. In a second he let out a laugh before picking up his wife and twirling her around, setting her on the ground he kissed her. Larry watched his daughter and her husband from where he stood with Derek and Haley and couldn't help but let the tear that he'd been holding onto since he'd found out the news escape.

 _I choose you_

Seven months later and Christmas descended on Tree Hill. This year it was being held at Nathan and Haley's house. Lucas, Peyton and the twins were in attendance as were Brooke, Julian and their two children. Karen and Andy had showed up with Lily and Larry had been a last minute addition upon learning he would be in town for Christmas.

Currently all five kids were playing in the living room, Jamie was talking animatedly to Lily about something or another and the adults were helping clear away after dinner. Peyton and her very pregnant belly, however, were sat on the sofa. Feeling another twinge in her stomach she winced slightly.

Larry made his way over to his daughter and sat down to her,

'How're you doing honey?' He asked with a smile, eyeing her bump.

'Oh great.' Peyton replied and there was a hint of sarcasm. 'Just fine.'

Larry laughed and placed his hand on her belly, 'He or she will be here soon enough.'

She smiled at him before standing intending to go to the bathroom. She was halfway out of the room when it happened. She looked down and saw the water and felt a sharp pain.

'Lucas.' She said softly, placing her hand on the doorframe. 'Lucas!' She said loudly.

Her husband was round the corner in an instant,

'Peyt.' He said worriedly, grabbing hold of her hand to keep her steady. His eyes were wide as he took in her appearance.

'It's happening.' She said and was vaguely aware of the fact that Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Julian had followed Lucas through the door.

'You're having the baby?' Lucas asked, a scared, elated smile making its way onto his face.

'I think so.' Peyton said softly and her husband held onto her hand even tighter, wrapping his arm around her and addressing the people around him.

'Nate, can you take us to the hospital?'

His brother stepped forward and grabbed Peyton's other hand without hesitation.

'I'm coming.' Brooke said without a beat.

'Mommy!' Sawyer yelled and Haley stepped into mother mode, grabbing Sawyers' hand before she reached Peyton.

'Mommy's got to go the hospital, she's having your little brother or sister.'

'Baby, go with Aunt Haley.' Peyton said, addressing Sawyer.

'As its Christmas shall we have some cookies?' Haley asked and all the kids ran into the kitchen. Haley walked up to Peyton and kissed her friend on the cheek before giving her a wink, silently confirming that she'd look after Sawyer and William for as long as was needed.

'Come on you.' Nathan said and they walked awkwardly outside, Lucas not leaving his wife's side.

Lucas turned to her by the car and his hands still tight around her Peyton looked at him, it was like he'd just realised something.

'Christmas day, 8 years ago. I asked you to be my girlfriend.'

Lucas was beaming, his eyes were sparkling. His revelation was so matter of fact that she couldn't help but laugh out loud. Peyton Sawyer had rarely laughed with her whole body but Peyton Scott found reasons to almost every day. A lot of that had to do with the man before her, one hand cupping her cheek and the other pulling her closer. He kissed her then, his lips chaste against hers.

'Let's have this baby Mrs Scott.'

 _I choose you_

* * *

 **So that's THE END! Thank you to everyone that read and, particularly, those who reviewed. It's been fun to write this after so long not posting a story. I really hope you enjoyed this incredibly long chapter and the ending of the story.**


End file.
